


Teetä Remukselle

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Melankoliaa ja romantiikkaa, Mutta vähän synkällä sävyllä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Ota vaatteet pois”, hän sanoo ennen kuin ehtii miettiä lisää, ”ja istu tuohon sohvalle.”





	Teetä Remukselle

**Author's Note:**

> Ryhdyin kirjoittamaan one-shotia tällaisella asetelmalla, jossa vähän omahyväinen Sirius haluaa opettaa Remukselle juttuja. Tämä sijoittuu noin vuoteen 1980 eikä ole edes AU! Tämä tarina lähtikin sitten venymään ja julkaisin tämän FinFanFunissa neljässä pienessä osassa, mutta tänne A03:een julkaisen kaikki nyt kerralla. Tulkaa moikkaamaan [tumblr:iin](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!

1.  
  
  
Remus katsoo häntä baaripöydän ja olutlasien yli niin kuin hän olisi sanonut jotain ihan älytöntä. Hän hymyilee vaikka suupieliä pakottaa. Lily ja James yrittävät edelleen tanssia siinä pienellä pätkällä lattiaa joka mahtuu pöytien ja baaritiskin väliin, ja Peter odottaa että saisi uuden juoman, mutta kohta ne kaikki tulevat takaisin tähän ja sitten kaikki on pilalla. Sitten Remus vetää olkapäät kyyryyn ja hymyilee kohteliaasti ja varmaan vakuuttaa itselleen, että se mitä Sirius sanoi oli joku helvetin vitsi. Niin siinä käy.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo äänellä joka on vähän liian hätäinen. Hänen pitäisi kuulostaa rennolta. ”Remus”, hän yrittää uudestaan, ja ainakin Remus vielä katsoo häntä, ”ei se olisi niin iso juttu.”  
  
Jos Remus nyt edes sanoisi jotain, mutta ei, Remus vain tuijottaa häntä. Hän ei edes tiedä, onko Remus vihainen. Luultavasti. Viime aikoina on tuntunut, että aina kun hän sanoo jotain, Remus suuttuu hänelle. Eilen hän jätti kahvimukin makuuhuoneen lattialle ja Remus suuttui siitäkin. Eihän se edes ole Remuksen makuuhuone. Ei Remus nuku siellä. Remus vain sattui menemään sinne etsimään jotain, hän ei edes tiedä että mitä, ja sitten Remus kaatoi sen mukin ja joutui siivoamaan kahvit lattialta, vaikka kyllä hän sanoi että Remus olisi voinut vaikka jättää ne siihen. Hän olisi vetänyt maton päälle. Sitten Remus suuttui vielä lisää.  
  
”Sinä olet kaksikymmentä”, hän sanoo ja tajuaa heti, että ei olisi kannattanut. Jokin Remuksen katseessa sulkeutuu, mutta hän on jo aloittanut niin että on kai parasta jatkaa. ”Sinä olet kaksikymmentä etkä ole ollut kenenkään kanssa. Ja nyt kun asiat ovat niin kuin ovat eikä kukaan meistä tiedä että kuinka kauan –”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo matalalla äänellä, joka menee jonnekin hänen kylkiluidensa väliin.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo kiireesti. Remus pudottaa katseensa pöydälle. Kauempana Lilyllä on kädet Jamesin olkapäillä ja Jamesilla nenä Lilyn tukassa. Joskus hän on niin kateellinen niille että melkein hävettää. Kaikkein paskimpinakin päivinä ne menevät lopulta kotiin yhdessä ja suutelevat ja varmaan rakastelevat. Mutta ei hän ajattele sitä. Hän ajattelee sitä miten hän ja Remus menevät kotiin ja potkivat kengät jalasta, ja sitten Remus menee sohvalle nukkumaan vaikkei oikeasti nuku, ja hän vie viinipullonsa makuuhuoneeseen, istuu lattialla juomassa ja kuuntelee Remuksen katkonaista hengitystä ovenraosta.  
  
”Minä vain tarkoitin”, hän sanoo, ”tarkoitin että eikö se olisi käytännöllistä.”  
  
”Käytännöllistä”, Remus sanoo ja kuulostaa siltä kuin olisi nielaissut jotain mikä sattuu sisällä.  
  
”Niin.”  
  
”Sinä haluat”, Remus sanoo, hiljentää ääntään ja nojaa lähemmäs häntä, vaikka musiikki on aika lujalla eikä kukaan kuuntele, ”sinä haluat _opettaa_ minulle –”  
  
”En minä niin sanonut”, hän keskeyttää, ”sanoin että jos haluaisit _kokeilla_ –”  
  
”Kokeilla sinulla”, Remus sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”kokeilla sinulla että millaista seksi on.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Remusta. Kieltämättä se kuulostaa vähän oudolta kun Remus sanoo sen noin. Mutta Remus katsoo suoraan häneen ja varmaan ajattelee, ettei hän mitenkään voi olla tosissaan. Tuolta Remus näyttää aina kun hän pyytää anteeksi. ”Niin.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo vakavimmalla äänellään, ”tuo on järjetöntä.”  
  
Mutta myöhemmin, kun he ilmiintyvät suojaloitsujen läpi eteiseen ja potkivat kengät jaloistaan, Remus jää omituisesti seisomaan sohvan viereen. Yleensä Remus on tässä vaiheessa jo kylpyhuoneessa, lukitsee oven ja sitten rupeaa pesemään hampaita äänekkäästi ihan kuin haluaisi varta vasten kertoa, että aikoo mennä nukkumaan. Sirius menee keittiöön, ottaa viinipullon ylimmältä hyllyltä ja kaataa kaksi lasia ihan täyteen. Toisen hän leijuttaa Remukselle. Remus ottaa sen mutta ei juo eikä liiku, katselee vain vähän hänen ohitseen. Remuksella on edelleen vakosamettitakki päällä vaikka olkapäät ovat tihkusateesta märät.  
  
”Ota nyt edes tuo takki pois”, Sirius sanoo ja miettii pitäisikö istua keittiön pöydän ääreen. Mutta hän on aika varma, että Remus jäisi olohuoneeseen. Tai ehkä Remus menisi kylpyhuoneeseen viinilasin kanssa. Hän seisoo keskellä keittiötä, nielaisee vähän liian ison hörpyn viiniä ja katsoo, miten Remus laittaa viinilasin kirjahyllylle ja kiskoo sitten takin pois päältä. Hihat juuttuvat kiinni. Takki on vähän liian pieni Remukselle vaikka Remus on tehnyt siihen jo monta suurennusloitsua. Hän katselee miten Remus pääsee lopulta irti takista, asettelee sen oudon huolellisesti sohvan selkänojalle ja kiskoo sitten villapaidan hihoja pitemmälle. ”Remus.”  
  
Remus nuolaisee huuliaan ja vilkaisee häntä.  
  
”Minä olin tosissani.”  
  
”Etkä ollut”, Remus sanoo muttei kuulosta ihan vakuuttuneelta.  
  
”Miksi en?”  
  
”Koska –” Remus aloittaa, sulkee suunsa ja ottaa viinilasin. Hän katselee miten Remus juo viiniään pitkillä kulauksilla. Se on varmaan hyvä merkki. Tai ainakin se on merkki. Jos Remus ei edes _harkitsisi_ , tämä olisi jo lukkiutunut kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
”Juo se loppuun”, hän sanoo. ”Mennään makuuhuoneeseen.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoo ja hörppää viiniä silmät kiinni.  
  
”Kai sinä tajuat että minä olisin varovainen. Tekisin sen ihan miten sinä tahdot.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja katsoo viinilasia. Se on melkein tyhjä. ”Et sinä _voi –_ ”  
  
”Voisin ottaa sinulta suihin. Sinun ei tarvitsisi edes _tehdä_ mitään.”  
  
Remus katsoo häneen niin järkyttyneenä, että häntä alkaa naurattaa.  
  
”Mieti nyt”, hän sanoo ja Remuksen silmät pyöristyvät, ”sinä istuisit tuossa sohvalla. Voisit vaikka pitää silmät kiinni. Minä voin riisua sinulta housutkin. Istut vain siinä ja odotat. Ei se olisi mikään iso juttu.”  
  
Remus näyttää vähän hengästyneeltä.  
  
”Tai jos haluat”, Sirius sanoo, ”voit panna minua. Sekin käy. Kai sinä tiedät että se käy minulle oikein hyvin. Sinähän kuulit viime viikolla kun Fabian oli täällä.”  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoo ja painaa kämmensyrjää otsaa vasten, ”hitto, niin _kuulin_ , pitääkö sinun aina _huutaa_ , se on niin…”  
  
”En minä _huuda_ ”, Sirius sanoo ja puraisee poskensyrjää kevyesti. Hän ei aio nyt loukkaantua tuosta. Remus sanoo noin vain siksi että on kateellinen. Tai jotain. Tai ehkä Remus on taas vihainen jostain turhasta jutusta.  
  
”Mutta me olemme ystäviä”, Remus sanoo vähän hiljempaa, juo viinilasinsa loppuun ja kävelee sitten keittiöön. Sirius seisoo ihan liikkumatta, kun Remus kävelee hänen ohitseen, ottaa viinipullon pöydältä ja kaataa lasinsa melkein täyteen. ”Et sinä voi vaan ehdottaa jotain tuollaista.”  
  
_Ystäviä_ , Sirius ajattelee ja juo vähän lisää. Joskus se ei tunnu ystävyydeltä. Mutta ei hän tiedä mitä se on, se että Remus huutaa hänelle ja sitten ei suostu katsomaan häneen.  
  
Tai se mitä hän juuri ehdotti.  
  
”Ota vaatteet pois”, hän sanoo ennen kuin ehtii miettiä lisää, ”ja istu tuohon sohvalle.”  
  
Remus nauraa viinilasiin. ”Helvetti, et kai sinä oikeasti usko että minä –”  
  
”Paita ensin. Se on varmaan märkäkin. Siellähän satoi.”  
  
”Mitä sinä tästä saat?” Remus kysyy melkein vihaisella äänellä, mutta jotenkin se tuntuu paremmalta kuin tiskeistä riiteleminen. Sitä paitsi nyt Remus sentään on käsivarren mitan päässä hänestä eikä jossain olohuoneen toisella puolella tai kylpyhuoneessa piilossa. Hän voisi tarttua Remusta vaikka olkapäistä jos haluaisi. Hän juo hitaasti viiniä ja katselee Remusta, joka työntää olkapäitään taakse hänen edessään, koettaa varmaan näyttää pidemmältä ja vihaisemmalta ja itsepäisemmältä, mutta se on ihan turhaa, kyllähän hän tietää jo että Remus on itsepäisin hiton idiootti koko maailmassa. Hän _tuntee_ Remuksen. Hän tuntee Remuksen läpikotaisin, niin että ei kai se olisi kovin kummallista jos Remus tulisi hänen suuhunsa. Ei häntä haittaisi. Hän voisi katsella ja sitten hän tietäisi miltä Remus näyttää tullessaan. Tai kuulostaa. Remus varmaan tekisi sen ihan hiljaa. Hän ei edes ikinä kuule että Remus runkkaisi täällä kämpässä. ”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja nykii sitä helvetin villapaitaansa, ”ethän sinä _saa_ tästä mitään –”  
  
”Ehkä sinä innostut”, hän sanoo, ”ja haluat vaikka runkata minua.”  
  
Hän näkee miten Remus nielaisee.  
  
”Eikä haittaa vaikket tekisi yhtään mitään”, hän sanoo ja kurottautuu nykäisemään Remuksen villapaitaa. Hän tähtää lähelle vasenta nänniä, ei liian lähelle mutta siihen viereen kuitenkin. Remus hätkähtää. ”Ja olethan sinä nähnyt niitä tyyppejä joiden kanssa minä olen. Sinä olet paremman näköinen kuin monet niistä. Et sinä ole yhtään hassumpi, Kuutamo.”  
  
Ehkä se ei ole ihan reilua, lempinimen käyttäminen, mutta Remus näyttää siltä kuin hän olisi samaan aikaan lyönyt Remusta naamaan ja puristanut housuista. Kyllä se on sen arvoista. Hän puree poskeaan ja koettaa hymyillä sopivasti, ja Remuksen silmät liikkuvat hänen kasvoillaan niin kuin Remus varta vasten etsisi jotain pahaa, merkkiä siitä että hän vain kusettaa Remusta. Mutta sellainen Remus on. Hän tuntee Remuksen. Kyllä hän tietää.  
  
”En minä ole –”, Remus sanoo vähän liian hitaasti ja nielaisee. ”En ole paremman näköinen kuin, no, vaikka Fabian.”  
  
”Sinä olet ihan erinäköinen kuin Fabian”, Sirius sanoo ja kiskaisee Remusta villapaidasta. Remus huojahtaa vähän lähemmäs häntä. Villapaita venyy. Ehkä hän joutuu ostamaan Remukselle uuden. Hitto, sitten hän kyllä ostaisi jonkun hyvän. ”Sinä näytät hyvältä, Kuutamo. Älä nyt pistä minua toistelemaan sitä.”  
  
Remus vain tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Sinulla on nuo silmät”, hän sanoo. ”Ei niitä voi olla tuijottamatta.” Se on sitä paitsi totta. Välillä hän tajuaa juuttuneensa Remuksen silmiin, erityisesti silloin kun Remus on vihainen tai onnellinen. ”Ja olet sinä muutenkin…”  
  
”Mitä?” Remus kysyy aivan hiljaa. Hitto että hän pitää tästä Remuksesta, tästä joka ei muista että on vihainen hänelle ja että hän on taas tehnyt jotain väärin ja sotkenut Remuksen elämän vaikkei se ollut yhtään tarkoituksena. _Tämä_ Remus katsoo häntä niin kuin hän olisi vähän ihmeellinen, niin kuin lapsena, niin kuin ennen kuin hän mokasi ja kertoi Kalkarokselle Remuksesta. Joskus hänestä tuntuu, ettei Remus ole sen jälkeen enää luottanut häneen aivan kokonaan.  
  
”Sinä näytät hyvältä”, hän sanoo ja nostaa toisen käden Remuksen kaulalle. Remus hengittää terävästi sisään. ”Jos me panisimme, niin minä haluaisin tehdä sen valot päällä ja kasvokkain että voisin katsoa sinua.”  
  
”Älä sano noin”, Remus sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen. Hän katsoo takaisin. Remus tietäisi kyllä jos hän valehtelisi, ja siksi hän ei nyt valehtele. Niin hän sen tekisi. He olisivat hänen sängyllään. Remus makaisi selällään ja katselisi häntä, ja hän asettuisi Remuksen syliin loputtoman hitaasti koska se vaatisi tasapainoilua ja koska hän pelkäisi että Remus tulisi ihan saman tien, heti kun hän pääsisi perille asti. Remuksen ei tarvitsisi tehdä mitään. Niin he sen tekisivät. Ja hän katselisi Remuksen kasvoja koko ajan samalla kun ottaisi Remuksen syvemmälle.  
  
”Ota tämä pois”, hän sanoo ja nykäisee villapaidan kaula-aukkoa.  
  
Remus työntää hänen kätensä pois kaulaltaan ja riisuu villapaidan. Hänen vatsansa muljahtaa.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Remus kysyy ja nojaa astiakaappia vasten, katselee häntä räpsyvien silmäluomien alta ja näyttää t-paidassaan ja farkuissaan jotenkin melkein alastomalta. Hän haluaisi kääriä Remuksen peittoihin. Ja toisaalta hän haluaisi riisua Remukselta kaiken lopunkin ja laittaa Remuksen istumaan sohvalle ja himmentää valot ja vetää verhot auki olohuoneen ikkunoista ja sitten mennä lattialle Remuksen jalkojen väliin samalla kun Remus katsoisi kaupunkia hänen päänsä yli ja miettisi, näkeekö joku ikkunoista sisään. ”Etkö sinä…” Remus sanoo ja nieleskelee. ”Enkö minä…”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään. Hän haluaisi vetää housujen vetoketjun auki, ehkä työntää koko housut nilkkoihin ja potkaista pöydän alle, mutta sitten Remus taatusti pakenisi kylpyhuoneeseen. ”Mitä sinä haluaisit?” hän kysyy. ”Kuutamo?”  
  
Remus katsoo häntä suu raollaan ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Mutta ei Remus halua että hän _suutelisi_ Remusta. Eikä hän kehtaisi ehdottaa sitä.  
  
”Tai ethän sinä voi tietää vielä”, hän sanoo, ”kun et ole kokeillut mitään. Minä voin keksiä jotain.”  
  
Remus ottaa viinilasin pöydältä ja juo sen loppuun. _Hitto._ Hän rakastaa sitä miten Remuksen kädet tärisevät. Kohta ne varmaan tärisevät hänen hiuksissaan.  
  
”Mene sohvalle”, hän sanoo ja odottaa että Remus sanoisi vastaan, mutta Remus vain tuijottaa häntä hetken ja lähtee sitten kävelemään niin kuin se olisi niin yksinkertaista. Remuksen olkapäissä on jotain päättäväistä. Hän haluaisi riisua Remuksen paidan ja työntää peukalot Remuksen lapaluiden väliin. Ehkä Remus sitten vähän hellittäisi. Mutta hän ei tee mitään, katselee vain kun Remus kävelee hitailla mutta vakailla askelilla sohvan luo ja jää sen viereen seisomaan, ja sitten hän ottaa viinipullon ja seuraa Remusta. Viinipullo kolahtaa kun hän asettaa sen lattialle. Remus hätkähtää. Hitto että hän haluaisi riisua Remuksen. ”Anna kun minä riisun sinut”, hän sanoo vähän niin kuin ehdottaisi että keittäisi Remukselle kupin teetä. Ja eihän tämä tavallaan ole sen kummempaa. _Teetä Remukselle._ Sillä tavalla he voivat ajatella tämän jutun.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja puraisee alahuultaan niin kovaa että se varmaan sattuu.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sirius sanoo, ”voidaan jättää paita.”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Sirius pudottautuu lattialle ja hymyilee varmaan niin kuin idiootti kun Remus hätkähtää sitäkin, mutta ei hän voi sille mitään, Remus on niin hölmö, tännehän Sirius olisi ennen pitkää muutenkin päätynyt. Ja matto tuntuu ihan mukavalta polvien alla. Sitä paitsi Remus voi katsella hänen päänsä yli ja vaikka pitää kiinni hänen olkapäistään samalla kun hän riisuu Remukselta housut. Hän vetää vetoketjun auki ja työntää sitten sormenpäät vyötärönauhan alle, alushousujen sisään asti, ehkä on helpompi jos hän riisuu ne samalla. Sitten se on kerralla selvä. Mutta kun hän kiskaisee, alushousut eivät liikahda mihinkään ja Remus vetää terävästi henkeä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo äänellä, josta Remus kuulee oikein hyvin ettei hän tarkoita sitä. Ja näkeehän Remus että häntä hymyilyttää. Hän kuorii farkut varovasti Remuksen päältä, vetää ne nilkkoihin ja sitten odottaa että Remus astuu niistä ulos, ja sitten hän on kasvokkain Remuksen alushousujen kanssa. Jos hän painaisi sormensa ihan kevyesti tuohon, tuohon märälle kohdalle… mutta Remuksen polvet tärisevät jo valmiiksi ja se johtuu taatusti osittain hermostuksesta. Mutta vain osittain. ”Voit pitää nämä vielä hetken”, hän sanoo ja taputtaa Remusta kevyesti takapuolen sivuun. ”Istu sohvalle.”  
  
Remus mutisee jotain mikä kuulostaa liudalta kirosanoja ja pudottautuu istumaan sohvalle. Sirius pääsisi siihen konttaamallakin, mutta Remus näyttää niin pieneltä sohvalla, kun hän nousee seisomaan ja kävelee aivan Remuksen eteen. Remuksen polvet ovat hänen polviensa ympärillä, selkä on sohvaa myöten ja niska roikkuu vähän reunan yli. Remuksen sormet puristavat sohvanreunaa, vaikka sitä Remus ei varmaan edes tajua. Ja jos Sirius ei ennen ollut ihan varma, haluaako Remus häntä ollenkaan, niin Remuksen ahtaat alushousut tekevät sen nyt aika selväksi. Ei sillä että hän olisi miettinyt sitä kovin usein, koska ei hän ole, ehkä pari kertaa päivässä vain. Hän on tietenkin tiennyt että Remus pitää miehistä, ja sattumoisin hän itse on mies ja vielä ihan hyvännäköinen aika monen mielestä, ja he ovat ystäviä, hän ja Remus, hehän asuvatkin yhdessä, ja toisinaan hän on varma että kuolisi Remuksen puolesta jos sellainen tilanne tulisi eteen. Mutta hän on monesti tuonut miehiä kotiin ja pannut makuuhuoneessa ja varmistanut että Remus kuulee hänet, ja Remus on vain kiukutellut siitä miten kovaääninen hän on tai miten ärsyttävää on ettei hän ilmoita etukäteen milloin aikoo harrastaa seksiä. Jos Remus olisi halunnut panna häntä niin kai Remus olisi sanonut jotain. Niin hän on miettinyt. Mutta onhan Remus kuitenkin vähän ujo.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo tiheällä äänellä. Remuksen t-paita huojuu ylös alas hengityksen tahdissa ja otsa näyttää jo vähän hikiseltä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja polvistuu Remuksen jalkojen väliin. Hän on tietenkin nähnyt Remuksen alushousuissa ennenkin. Ehkä sata kertaa. Tai tuhat. Ja hän on nähnyt Remuksen alasti. Mutta on tämä silti vähän erilaista. Hän painaa sormen ihan kevyesti Remusta vasten kankaan läpi ja Remus hypähtää niin että melkein potkaisee häntä naamaan.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoo ja vetää henkeä, ”hitto hitto hitto –”  
  
Hän painaa koko kämmenen Remusta vasten. Tämähän menee hyvin. Remus saattaa tulla jo ennen kuin hän saa Remuksen alushousut riisuttua. Mutta sitä hän ei kyllä varsinaisesti halua. Kaikkein mieluiten hän haluaisi tämän tapahtuvan hitaasti, niin hitaasti että välillä tuntuisi että melkein lähtee järki. Hän katselisi miten Remus sulaisi sohvalle hänen eteensä, ja välillä hänen pitäisi pyytää Remusta olemaan hiukan hellempi hänen tukkansa kanssa, ja hitto että tuntuisi hyvältä kun Remus punastuisi. Tietenkään Remus ei pystyisi tottelemaan vaan puristaisi edelleen sormiaan hänen hiuksiinsa, nykisi ja tukistaisi, ja hän ottaisi Remuksen syvemmälle ja kuuntelisi miten Remus yrittäisi tukahduttaa ne voihkaisunsa.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo nyt ja katselee häntä niin kuin miettisi että mitä hittoa hän aikoo tehdä.  
  
”Tässä ei taida kestää kauan”, hän sanoo ja virnistää kun Remuksen kasvot menevät ihan punaisiksi. ”Ei se haittaa. Minä riisun nyt sinulta alushousut. Haluatko sulkea silmät?”  
  
Remus tuijottaa häntä suu auki eikä vaikuta siltä että pystyisi tekemään päätöksiä, ehkä siksi että hän kuljettaa edelleen sormeaan edestakaisin kankaan läpi.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo, pujottaa sormet vyötärönauhan alle ja vetää sitten Remuksen alushousut reisiin, varovasti, varovasti ettei vain räpsäytä kuminauhaa Remuksen päälle, se olisi kamalaa, Remus ei varmaan ikinä enää antaisi hänen tehdä tätä. Remus kohottautuu vähän ylemmäs että hän saa pujotettua alushousut reisiä pitkin polviin ja nilkkoihin, ja sitten hän pujottelee ne pois ja heittää tahroineen vähän kauemmas. Hän asettelee Remuksen nilkat selkänsä ympärille, melkein kiinni takapuoleen. Remus voi vaikka kuvitella, että millaista se sitten olisi jos he olisivat sängyssä, ihan kunnolla, jos hän olisi Remuksen sisällä ja Remus puristaisi kantapäitään hänen selkäänsä. Eihän hän kyllä tiedä, tykkääkö Remus sellaisesta, mutta ei Remuskaan vielä taida tietää. Sitten hän asettelee Remuksen polvet sopivasti, silittää peukalolla vähän polvien sisäsyrjiä ja sitten sitä Remuksen isointa arpea yläreidessä, ja Remus puree hampaita alahuuleen ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
Sitten ennen kuin Remus kerkeää tulla pelkästä odottelusta ja silittelystä, hän ottaa Remuksen käteensä ja kumartuu suutelemaan, ensin ihan varovasti, ja sitten, ennen kuin Remus ehtii miettiä liikaa, syvemmälle.  
  
Hitto että hän on halunnut Remusta. Kai sen nyt voi jo myöntää. Karheat karvat kutittavat häntä nenään ja hän on vähän hengästynyt vaikkei vielä kyllä kannattaisi olla, ja Remus katsoo häntä suu auki ja näyttää siltä että luulee olevansa unessa, ja hän haluaa Remuksen juuri tuollaisena, hämmästyneenä ja häkeltyneenä ja niin sekaisin ettei muista olevansa surullinen. Hän haluaa Remuksen tukka sekaisin ja huulet punaviinistä tahraisina. Hän haluaa Remuksen kädet hiuksiinsa, ja kun Remus ei itse tajua siirtää niitä, hän painaa kämmenen Remuksen käden päälle, vääntää varovaisesti Remuksen sormet irti sohvatyynystä ja siirtää hiuksiinsa. Remus silittää häntä. Hän käskisi olla kovakouraisempi mutta hänen suunsa on vähän niin kuin varattu. Sitten hetken päästä Remus onneksi tajuaa, puristaa sormet lujemmin hänen hiustensa sekaan ja vetää vähän, ja hän tarttuu Remuksen polviin ja pitää Remuksen paikallaan kun tämä tulee.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja katsoo häntä edelleen, ”Sirius –”  
  
Hän nielee osan, sylkee loput matolle ja tekee sitten nopean putsausloitsun, ja Remus katsoo häntä niin kuin ei uskoisi että hän teki juuri niin. ”Mitä? Ei siihen jää edes tahraa.”  
  
Remus pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja siirtää sitten jalkaansa vähän lattialla. Se on ihan hänen vieressään, Remuksen polvi. Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Suussa maistuu edelleen seksi, tai ei seksi vaan _Remus,_ ja hänen pitäisi kyllä avata omista housuistaan ainakin vetoketju saman tien, mutta hän katselee Remuksen polvea ja se alkaa mennä ohi. Hitto. Hän istuu polvillaan lattialla Remuksen jalkojen välissä ja Remus on ihan hänen edessään ja hän tosiaan otti juuri suihin Remukselta, _Remukselta_ joka on maailman hankalin ihminen ja ainoa jonka kanssa hän haluaa asua ja käytännössä hänen paras ystävänsä nyt kun Jamesilla on Lily ja kohta vauvakin, eikä hän yhtään tiedä mitä tapahtuu.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo äänellä, joka kertoo että Remus miettii vähän samoja juttuja.  
  
”Sinä haluat ehkä mennä suihkuun”, Sirius sanoo ja kömpii seisomaan, vaikka farkkujen vetoketju painaa yhä hiukan ja päässä tuntuu huteralta. ”Ja minä haluan… tai minun pitää… minä menen makuuhuoneeseen niin että sinä voit… hyvää yötä.”  
  
”Hyvää yötä”, Remus sanoo karhealla äänellä ja siirtää paljaat polvensa vierekkäin. Sirius kävelee makuuhuoneeseen, sulkee oven ja odottaa sitten hetken ennen kuin riisuu housut. Hänkin pitää t-paidan päällä. Jos he olisivat yhdessä, hän ja Remus, niin hän voisi kysyä, haluaako Remus katsoa. Remus istuisi tuossa sängyllä, hengittäisi koko ajan raskaammin ja puristaisi reisiään, ja hän katselisi Remusta koska ei voisi muutakaan, Remuksella on sellaiset silmät. Hän katselisi Remusta ja runkkaisi niin että se tuntuisi melkein pahalta mutta ei kuitenkaan, ja sitten hän tulisi vähän liian nopeasti ja Remus katsoisi suu auki ja lopulta nousisi siitä sängyltä ja kävelisi hänen luokseen ja suutelisi.  
  
Kun hän on valmis, hän puhdistaa alushousut loitsulla ja laittaa ne takaisin jalkaan. Sitten hän istuu selkä ovea vasten ja yrittää kuulla kun Remus pesee hampaita kylpyhuoneessa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
2.  
  
  
Hän on varma että Remus tuijottaa häntä. Remus seisoo kauempana, ovensuussa Lilyn kanssa, mutta kyllä hän tuntee että Remus katsoo. He ovat Marlene McKinnonin vanhempien kotona. Hän ei ole ollut täällä ennen eikä varmaan enää olekaan, kohtaamispaikkaa täytyy aina vaihtaa, sillä tavalla on vähemmän vaarallista. Hän melkein törmää kukkakuvioituun nojatuoliin ja tajuaa sitten ettei muista lainkaan, mitä Fabian sanoi hänelle.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy ja nojautuu lähemmäs. Ehkä Remus puristaa käsiä nyrkkiin. Ehkä Remus juttelee Lilyn kanssa jostain ja miettii vain sitä, miten istui pari päivää sitten heidän olohuoneessaan sohvalla Sirius jalkojensa välissä.  
  
”Sirius”, Fabian sanoo ja laittaa käden hänen olkapäälleen.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo, ”minun pitää jutella Remukselle.”  
  
Myöhemmin hän ja Remus kävelevät pari korttelia ennen kuin ilmiintyvät kotiin. Sataa vähän ja askelistakin kuulee että asfaltti on märkää. Remuksella on kädet syvällä takin taskuissa ja kasvoilla ilme joka käskee olla hiljaa.  
  
”Sinä tuijotit minua”, Sirius sanoo.  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Remus sanoo ja pälyilee ympärilleen.  
  
”Koko illan. Vai etkö tuijottanut?”  
  
Remus kääntää katseensa pois hänestä. Hitto. Hän kuvittelee heidät takaisin sinne olohuoneeseen, Remuksen siihen kukkakuvioiseen nojatuoliin, ja siinä Remus istuu sormet puristettuina käsinojiin ja seuraa häntä katseellaan.  
  
”Mutta se oli hyvää”, hän sanoo mahdollisimman kevyellä äänellä, ”eikö ollutkin?”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua siitä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Remus sanoo ja kävelee vähän nopeammin. Katu muuttuu kapeammaksi ja heidän käsivartensa osuvat toisiinsa. Silloin pari päivää sitten Sirius heräsi aamulla päänsärkyyn ja sellaiseen tunteeseen, että on tehnyt jotain typerää eikä aivan vielä muista, mitä se oli. Sitten hän muisti. Hän veti farkut jalkaan ja paidan päälle ja meni olohuoneeseen, ja Remus makasi selällään sohvalla joka oli taas yöksi taiottu sängyksi ja tuijotti kattoa. Hän aikoi sanoa hyvää huomenta, mutta se juuttui kurkkuun, joten hän meni vain keittämään kahvia. Myöhemmin Remus kömpi ylös sohvalta ja tuli keittiöön juomaan teetä, ja he katsoivat vähän toistensa ohitse eivätkä puhuneet.  
  
Mutta nyt hänellä on sellainen olo, että hän uskaltaa taas. Siellä killan kokouksessa Remus tuijotti häntä, ja taatusti se tarkoittaa että Remus mietti sitä mitä he tekivät. Hän saisi varmaan Remuksen suostuteltua siihen uudestaan.  
  
He ilmiintyvät eteiseen ja hän katsoo miten Remus potkii kenkiä jalastaan.  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Et sinä tiedä mitä minä aion sanoa.”  
  
Remus suoristaa selkänsä toinen kenkä yhä jalassa.  
  
”Sinulta unohtui toinen kenkä.”  
  
”Haista paska”, Remus sanoo ja kumartuu riisumaan kengän.  
  
”Tai ehkä minä voisin kutsua Fabianin tänne”, Sirius sanoo. ”Jos sinua ei haittaa.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen uudestaan. Remus ei tosiaan taida tykätä Fabianista. Ja sitten Siriuksen mielessä käy, että ehkä hän on käsittänyt koko jutun väärin. Ehkä Remus _tykkää_ Fabianista.  
  
”Tai ehkä sinä haluaisit mieluummin Fabianin”, Sirius sanoo vaikka hänen äänensä on äkkiä oudon terävä, ”tekemään niitä juttuja sinulle.”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, Remus sanoo ja tönäisee häntä olkapäähän. Eteinen on niin kapea että hänen selkänsä osuu seinään. Se ei edes satu mutta Remus näyttää silti vähän järkyttyneeltä. Ainakin Remus nyt kuuntelee häntä eikä juokse karkuun.  
  
”Minä voin kyllä kysyä häneltä”, Sirius sanoo ja Remus tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina. Kai Remuksen on pakko tajuta, ettei hän enää tarkoita sitä. ”Jos sinä haluat. Voin kysyä että opettaisiko hän sinulle jotain. Hän on aika hyvä –”  
  
Remus tarttuu hänen paitaansa ja tönäisee hänet takaisin kiinni seinään. Hän ottaa askeleen Remusta kohti ja tunnustelee sormenpäillä vasenta solisluuta, sitä jossa Remuksen rystysten jälki tuntuu yhä.  
  
”Ehkä minä voisin katsella. Ja kommentoida. Voisin antaa jotain vinkkejä.”  
  
_”Luoja_ ”, Remus sanoo, ”sinä olet niin –”  
  
”Taitava”, hän sanoo, ja sitten Remus vihdoin tarttuu häntä kaksin käsin paidasta ja työntää seinää vasten sen verran hitaasti ettei hänen päänsä kolahda. ”Kyllähän sinä tiedät. Sinä kuulet minut seinän läpi.”  
  
”Ole nyt jo _hiljaa._ ”  
  
”Mutta etkö haluaisi”, hän sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ja Remuksen katse tipahtaa hetkeksi niihin, ”etkö haluaisi kokeilla jotain muuta?”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään. Hän tarttuu Remuksen kyynärpäihin, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, koska varmaan Remus kohta aikoo astua kauemmas. Mutta Remus pysyy paikallaan, pitelee hänen paitaansa ja nieleskelee.  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Älä viitsi.”  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo ja työntää toisen kätensä Remuksen hiuksiin. Remus nojaa hänen kättään vasten ja vetää syvään henkeä, ja sitten uudestaan, ja hän kuljettaa peukaloaan Remuksen leukaa pitkin. Yleensä hän ei edes saa koskea Remukseen. Yleensä Remus syöksyy alta pois jos hän koettaa vaikka ihan vain kaverillisesti taputtaa Remusta selkään, kun Remus on juuri tullut suihkusta ja kävelee olohuoneessa pelkkä pyyhe lantiolla.  
  
”Nyt ei olla edes kännissä”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, Sirius sanoo, ”ei se haittaa mitään. Tehdään jotain mitä sinä haluat. Ei meidän tarvitse olla kännissä.”  
  
”Minä en tajua miksi sinä teet tämän”, Remus sanoo melkein niin kuin odottaisi vastausta. Sirius aikoo sanoa jotain seksistä, hän tekee tämän seksin takia, eikö teekin? Ei kun hän tekee tämän Remuksen takia. Niin se on. Mutta sekään ei tunnu ihan oikealta, ja niinpä hän vain nykäisee Remusta kyynärpäästä ja Remus lähtee seuraamaan häntä makuuhuoneeseen. Voi hitto. Remus ei ole seurannut häntä enää _vuosiin._ Ja nyt hän vie Remuksen sängylle asti ja jättää oven vain raolleen ja kääntyy sitten katsomaan Remusta, ja Remus seisoo hänen sänkynsä edessä ja tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina.  
  
Nyt hänen vain täytyy keksiä, miten hän pystyy pitämään Remuksen täällä.  
  
”Saat panna minua”, hän sanoo ja hymy juuttuu suupieliin. Hän haluaisi kyllä nähdä Remuksen ilmeen. Mutta jos Remus haluaa että hän on polvillaan, naama patjassa, kyllä sekin käy. Ehkä se olisi Remukselle helpompaa niin.  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoo ohuella äänellä, ”ei, toisin päin.”  
  
Remus varmaan pitäisi sormia hänen niskassaan, silittäisi hänen tukkaansa ja – ”Mitä sinä sanoit?”  
  
”Kyllä sinä kuulit.”  
  
Hän nielaisee pari kertaa. ”Se voi olla vähän hankalaa ensimmäisellä kerralla.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja ristii käsivarret rinnan päälle, ”sinä sanoit että voit näyttää minulle.”  
  
”Mutta”, hän sanoo hitaasti. Remus katsoo häntä melkein tuimasti ja ryhtyy sitten avaamaan villapaitansa nappeja. ”Mutta sinä et ole ennen tehnyt sitä.”  
  
”En niin.”  
  
”Ja sinä haluat että minä –”  
  
” _Sirius_.”  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo. Suussa tuntuu kuivalta. Remus keskeyttää hetkeksi paidan riisumisen ja katsoo häntä, ja hän toivoo että olisi sittenkin kännissä. Hänellä on varmaan avaamaton viinipullo keittiön kaapissa. Hän voisi hakea sen tänne. Se voisi olla sängyn vieressä niin että jos häneltä pettäisi rohkeus kesken kaiken, hän voisi vain kurkottaa nostamaan sen lattialta. Remus makaisi siinä sängyllä hänen allaan ja odottaisi.  
  
Voi hyvä Merlin.  
  
”Sinä olit oikeassa”, Remus sanoo vakaalla äänellä ja vetää t-paidan olkapäiden yli. ”Minä olen jo kaksikymmentä. Minä haluan tietää miltä se tuntuu.”  
  
”Ei kaksikymmentä ole vielä mitään”, Sirius sanoo, ”ei sinulla ole mikään kiire. Minä sanoin niin vain koska halusin… koska halusin…”  
  
”Me olemme molemmat homoja”, Remus sanoo, ja jostain syystä se tuntuu siltä kuin Remus löisi häntä naamaan, se kylmä järkeily, tai ehkä se johtuu Remuksen äänensävystä tai tehokkuudesta, jolla Remus vetää housujen vetoketjun auki ja housut nilkkoihin, ”ja me olemme ystäviä, niin että on ihan luontevaa että me teemme sen yhdessä. Sinähän käytännössä teet minulle palveluksen.”  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo koska ei oikein pysty enää muuhun, ”Remus, älä –”  
  
”Itsehän sinä ehdotit tätä”, Remus sanoo ja vetää alushousutkin pois. Sirius yrittää olla tuijottamatta muttei pysty. Ainakin tuo osa Remuksesta haluaa tätä. _Hitto_. Hänen olisi pitänyt vain olla hiljaa. Hänen olisi pitänyt mennä vaikka Fabianin luo, tai hän olisi voinut mennä johonkin niistä jästipaikoista joista yleensä löytyy seuraa. Joku kasvoton mies baarin vessassa olisi kelvannut hyvin. Miksi helvetissä hän veti _Remuksen_ tähän? Remus on hänen paras ystävänsä. Remus on hänen -  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo ihan liian hätäisellä äänellä, ”joskus tuntuu että sinä olet minulle ainoa joka… en tiedä, joka on _paikalla._ Sinä olet ainoa normaali asia minun elämässäni.”  
  
Remus kävelee hänen luokseen. Hän koettaa pitää katseensa Remuksen kasvoissa. Se on ihan hullua, se että Remus seisoo alasti hänen edessään, nostaa hitaasti kädet hänen t-paitansa helmalle ja vetää sitä ylöspäin. Hän antaa kiskoa t-paidan pois päältään, ja sitten hän seisoo liikkumatta paikallaan, kun Remus vetää hänen farkkujensa vetoketjun auki. Hänellä seisoo jo vähän, mutta tämä on tärkeämpää, _Remus_ on tärkeämpi, heidän ystävyytensä on tärkeämpi, ja hän melkein pilasi sen jo kerran.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo ja vetää sitten terävästi henkeä, kun Remuksen sormet osuvat häneen alushousujen kankaan läpi. ” _Remus_ –”  
  
”Ei meillä ole hätää”, Remus sanoo muttei katso häntä silmiin. ”Viitsitkö ottaa farkut pois?”  
  
”Tehdään sama kuin viimeksi”, hän sanoo. ”Minä otan sinulta suihin. Sinä voit vain maata tuossa ja –”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja vetää hänen farkkunsa nilkkoihin, ”voisitko ystävällisesti panna minua? Olisitko niin kiltti?”  
  
_Hiton hiton hitto._  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”Leikitään huomenna ettei mitään tapahtunut”, Remus sanoo, ja hän aikoo sanoa ettei hän sitä halua, mutta tavallaan hän ymmärtää miksi Remus luulee niin. Hän ehdotti Remukselle kännissä, että Remus voisi kokeilla seksiä hänen kanssaan. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt toteuttaa se jollain toisella tavalla. Jos hän olisi vaikka suudellut Remusta… ”Sirius?”  
  
Hän nostaa toisen kätensä Remuksen niskaan, ja Remus painaa sormenpäät hänen alushousujensa alle ja pujottaa housut alas polviin.  
  
”Mennään sänkyyn”, Remus sanoo, työntää peittoja syrjään ja kiipeää hänen sänkyynsä. Valot ovat liian kirkkaat. Remuksen selkä on täynnä arpia. Tietenkin hän on nähnyt ne ennenkin, Remuksen arvet, hän on nähnyt niistä jokaisen, mutta nyt ne tuntuvat melkein uusilta. Tämä pitäisi tehdä eri tavalla. Heidän pitäisi suudella vaikka olohuoneessa ja juoda viiniä ja sitten hitaasti kuoria vaatteet toisiltaan, ei tällä tavalla äkkiä niin kuin heillä olisi kiire jonnekin. Mutta ehkä Remus ajattelee niitä Dumbledoren sanoja jotka soivat päässä silloin kun yrittää nukkua tai kun yrittää pestä hampaita tai kun yrittää, näköjään, naida. _Aina pitää olla varuillaan. Koska tahansa voi tapahtua mitä tahansa._  
  
Hän kömpii sängylle Remuksen eteen ja odottaa sitten polvillaan, kun Remus asettuu nelin kontin patjalle. Kun hän sitten painaa paljaan kämmenen Remuksen alaselälle, Remus hätkähtää niin että koko patja tärisee.  
  
”Ei käy”, hän sanoo. ”Me emme tee sitä näin.”  
  
”Eikö näin ole helpointa”, Remus sanoo hänen tyynyynsä.  
  
Hän tarttuu Remuksen lantioon molemmin käsin ja kääntää Remuksen ympäri, ja Remus putoaa selälleen sängylle jalat koukussa, vähän hengästyneenä, silmät yllättyneinä. ”Minä himmennän valoja”, hän sanoo, kömpii pois sängystä ja hakee taikasauvan farkkujen taskusta, himmentää valoja ja palaa sitten Remuksen luo.  
  
”Ei tämän tarvitse olla jotenkin romanttista”, Remus sanoo. ”Vai etkö sinä halua nähdä minua?”  
  
”Ei se sitä ole”, hän sanoo ja näkee Remuksen silmistä, ettei tämä usko häntä. Hänen pitäisi nyt halata Remusta. Hitto, hänen pitäisi kömpiä tuohon Remuksen päälle ja painaa kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille ja suudella, mutta hän ei pysty siihen, Remus varmaan nauraisi hänelle tai sitten sanoisi jotain terävää mikä olisi myös totta, ainakin tavallaan. Välillä tuntuu että jokainen asia heidän välillään on kääntynyt ja vääntynyt niin monta kertaa ympäri, ettei hän enää tiedä mitä mikään on. Miksi hän istuu tässä polvillaan omassa sängyssään ja Remus makaa alasti hänen edessään? Miten hitossa hän voisi selvittää sen? Pitäisikö hänen kysyä Remukselta?  
  
“Jos sinä et halua…” Remus sanoo, ja hänestä tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi pettänyt Remuksen jotenkin. Totta kai hän _haluaa._  
  
”Totta kai minä haluan.”  
  
”No sitten”, Remus sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”tee sitten jotain. Minä en ole tehnyt tätä ennen.”  
  
Sirius ottaa taikasauvan ja kostuttaa sormensa niin että ne ovat lämpimät ja tuntuvat iholla melkein hunajalta, hän kyllä tietää, sitä loitsua on käytetty monesti häneen. Mutta kaikki tuntuukin ihan erilaiselta nyt kun tuossa on _Remus_. Hän työntää Remuksen polvet auki ja yrittää päästä lähemmäs, mutta Remus tuijottaa häntä ja häntä hermostuttaa ihan hitosti. Remus katsoo mitä hän tekee, ja ei kai hän nyt voi vain… vaikka Remus kyllä _pyysi_ … kai Remus tajusi että hänen pitää ensin…  
  
”Minun pitää ensin –”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän”, Remus sanoo liian terävästi. ”Tee nyt vain… jotain.”  
  
”Sinun pitää sanoa jos se sattuu”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”liikaa”, ja Remus huokaisee äänekkäästi. Mutta kyllä hän tietää että Remustakin hermostuttaa. Hän varmistaa että sormet ovat edelleen pehmeät ja lämpimät ja painaa sitten toisen kämmenen Remuksen reidelle, silittää edestakaisin, ehkä se auttaa. Mutta ei se auta. Remus sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi mutta avaa ne taas.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja kuulostaa nyt jo vähän huolestuneelta.  
  
”Sinä olet ihan hiton tärkeä minulle”, hän sanoo, ”jos sinä kuolisit niin minä –”  
  
”Ole hiljaa.”  
  
”Minä en tajua miksi me riitelemme aina kaikesta”, hän sanoo. ”Voitko laittaa toisen jalan minun olkapäälleni?”  
  
”Näinkö?”  
  
”Minä pidän sinusta kiinni”, hän sanoo ja tarttuu Remuksen sääreen, joka lepää hänen olkapäällään ja painaa vähän kaulaa vasten. Hänen olisi pitänyt riisua Remus ja käskeä Remus makaamaan sängylle ja sitten suudella päästä varpaisiin. Niin hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä. Hän olisi voinut sanoa että se on seksiä. Remus olisi uskonut.  
  
”Nyt minä yritän –”  
  
”Voi hitto”, Remus keskeyttää hänet. Remuksen ääni on vähän hengästynyt ehkä siksi, että nyt hänellä on yksi sormi jo melkein Remuksen sisällä. ”Jos voisit lopettaa sen puhumisen –”  
  
”Minä työnnän nyt vähän.”  
  
”Pää _kiinni._ ”  
  
”Älä jännitä”, hän sanoo. Häntä jännittää ihan hitosti.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja painaa silmät kiinni, niin että hetken hän voi rauhassa katsoa Remuksen kasvoja, paitsi että hänen pitää keskittyä siihen mitä hänen sormensa tekee, ” _Sirius_ , sinäkin olet hiton tärkeä minulle. Kyllä sinä sen tiedät. Ja minä olen pahoillani siitä riitelystä. Joskus vain tuntuu että… joskus tuntuu helvetin pahalta.”  
  
”Pahalta?” hän kysyy. Remus vetää terävästi henkeä, kun hän liikuttaa sitä sormeaan.  
  
”Niin. _Niin._ Koko juttu. Se miten helposti me voisimme…” _Luoja_ miten Remus hengittää. ”…kuolla.”  
  
”Emme me kuole.”  
  
”Ja se miten sinä tuot aina jonkun kotiin”, Remus sanoo ja sulkee taas silmänsä, ”ja eihän se minulle kuulu, mutta sinä olet niin _äänekäs_ , minä en voi edes kuvitella että te teette jotain muuta. Ja sitten sinä suutelet niitä ihan minun naamani edessä niin kuin varta vasten haluaisit että minä näen.”  
  
”Ehkä kerran suutelin.”  
  
”Ainakin kahdesti. Ja _Fabian?_ ”  
  
”Mitä vikaa Fabianissa on?” hän sanoo. Remus voisi nyt ehkä ottaa toisenkin sormen. Mutta kun hän yrittää, Remus vavahtaa ja sohaisee häntä säärellä niskaan, niin että hänen pitää tarttua lujemmin kiinni Remuksen nilkasta. Mutta kun hän on vähän aikaa pitänyt niitä kahta sormea ihan paikallaan ja toisella kädellään silittänyt Remuksen jalkaterää, Remus rentoutuu taas ja hän voi jatkaa.  
  
”Mitä vikaa Fabianissa on”, Remus toistaa ohuella äänellä, ”ei mitään, ei vittu yhtään mitään, Fabianhan on… Fabian on mukava ja hauska ja komea. Ja hitto mikä iho. Ja vatsalihakset.”  
  
”En minä mieti vatsalihaksia”, Sirius sanoo ja miettii Fabianin vatsalihaksia, ja sitä miten Remus makaa hänen edessään ja Remuksen koko rintakehä huojuu edestakaisin hengityksen tahdissa. ”Voitko pitää jalan minun olkapäälläni vaikka minä en pitäisi siitä kiinni?”  
  
”Ehkä”, Remus sanoo. Sirius taputtaa Remuksen nilkkaa ja ojentaa sitten kätensä kohti Remuksen lantiota. Tämä tuntuisi varmaan paremmalta jos hän pystyisi runkkaamaan Remusta samaan aikaan. Ei hänellä kyllä riitä motoriikka siihen, mutta ehkä hetken. Hän puristaa sormensa varovasti Remuksen ympärille ja Remus vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
”Miltä tuntuu?”  
  
”Hyvältä. Mutta sinä et saa… älä liikaa. Minä haluan tulla niin että sinä olet minun sisälläni.”  
  
Hän ei edes heti tajua, että hänen kätensä on pysähtynyt. Sitten Remus vilkaisee häntä ja näköjään tajuaa itsekin, mitä äsken sanoi.  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoo ja jatkaa kiireesti, mutta ei liian kiireesti ettei Remus tule ihan heti. Koska Remus haluaa tulla niin että hän on Remuksen _sisällä._ Voi _hitto._  
  
”Fabian ja sinä”, Remus sanoo, ”Fabian ja sinä olette hyvä pari. Te olette molemmat komeita. Ja seksi kuulostaa niin –”  
  
”Emme me ole pari”, Sirius sanoo ja miettii, sanoiko Remus häntä juuri komeaksi.  
  
”Niin hyvältä. Se kun sinä tulet –”  
  
”Kuuletko sinä sen?”  
  
”Totta kai minä kuulen sen. Sinä _huudat._ ”  
  
Hän taivuttaa niitä kahta sormeaan ja Remuksen selkä taipuu kaarelle.  
  
”Helvetti”, Remus sanoo huohotuksen seasta, ”tuo oli… tuo oli…”  
  
”Sinäkin halusit kokeilla”, Sirius sanoo, ”koska se kuulosti niin hyvältä seinän läpi.”  
  
”En Fabianin kanssa”, Remus sanoo ja painaa silmät taas kiinni, ja hän katselee Remuksen raollaan olevaa suuta ja märkiä huulia ja pisamia oudoissa paikoissa niin kuin silmäluomilla ja kaulaa jossa aataminomena hyppii ihon alla kun Remus nieleskelee.  
  
”Mutta minun kanssani.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoo, ja hän tarttuu kiinni Remuksen nilkasta, ihan varmuuden vuoksi, ja työntää kolmannen sormen. ” _Sirius –_ ”  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt sanoa jotain.”  
  
”Ai että –”, Remus sanoo, ”ai että minun olisi pitänyt kysyä, että voitko opettaa minulle _seksiä?_ ”  
  
”Ei ehkä noilla sanoilla. Enkä minä tarkoittanut sitä niin. Tarkoitin että –”  
  
”Kyllä sinä tarkoitit. Sinä olet aina ollut omahyväinen.”  
  
”Sinä olet aina ollut idiootti.”  
  
Ensin hän luulee että Remukseen sattuu, mutta se onkin naurua. ”Et sinä voi sanoa minua idiootiksi kun sinulla on kolme sormea minun –”  
  
”Totta kai voin”, hän sanoo ja liikuttaa niitä sormia edestakaisin. ”Mitä ajattelit tehdä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoo, ”en tosiaan tiedä.” Sitten Remus painaa toisen kämmenen kasvoille niin kuin tietäisi että hän on taas katsellut Remuksen suuta, ja toisella kurkottaa alemmas kunnes osuu häntä ranteeseen. Ehkä Remus haluaa tietää mitä hän tekee. Hän pitää kätensä hetken paikallaan, mutta Remus siirtää kättään taas, kietoo sormet itsensä ympärille ja liikuttaa muutaman kerran nyrkkiä edestakaisin.  
  
”Tuo on minun hommani.”  
  
”Sinä voisit kyllä kohta…” Remus sanoo ja nuolee huuliaan. ” _Sirius_ –”  
  
”Lakkaa nyt jo runkkaamasta tai sinä teet koko jutun itse eikä minulle jää mitään.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo, ”Sirius, Sirius, _Sirius_ –”  
  
Se on kyllä outoa, se että hän ja Remus ovat asuneet yhdessä melkein kaksi vuotta, eikä hän ole haaveillut tästä sen enempää. Tai totta kai hän on välillä miettinyt että millaista se olisi, mutta sillä tavalla ohimennen. Ja toisin päin. Ja joskus hän on miettinyt Remusta runkatessaan kylpyhuoneessa, mutta sekin on ollut sellaista epämääräistä kuvittelua. Hän ei _tajunnut_ että se voisi olla _tällaista._ Hän ei tajunnut _lainkaan_ että Remus näyttäisi _tuolta,_ kun hän lopulta vetää sormet pois ja sitten hyvin hitaasti työntää itsensä Remuksen sisään, ja Remus hengittää pakotetun hitaasti ja katsoo häntä raskaiden silmäluomien alta, ja _hitto_ , sitten hän viimein on aivan sisällä ja Remus hengähtää ja työntää päänsä sängynpäätyä vasten niin että hän näkee Remuksesta enää leuan, ja kaulan jota hän oikeastaan tahtoisi suudella mutta ei millään ylettäisi sinne saakka. Hän tarttuu lujemmin kiinni Remuksen lantioon ja vetää itsensä melkein ulos saakka ja sitten takaisin. Hän tietää täsmälleen milloin Remukseen sattuu ja milloin se helpottaa. Hän on lukenut Remuksen ilmeitä kymmenen vuotta. Hitto että hän on katsonut Remusta, hän on katsonut Remusta varmaan enemmän kuin ketään toista ikinä. Ja nyt hän näkee Remuksen _näin_ , vetämässä syvään henkeä kun hän kietoo sormet Remuksen ympärille ja alkaa runkata.  
  
Remus toistaa hänen nimeään kun tulee. Hän vetää itsensä pois vaikka Remus koettaa estellä, mutta ei se käy, hän ei tee sitä niin, ei kun Remuksen jalat valuvat jo raukeina patjaa pitkin ja se varmaan sattuisi vaikka Remus ei sanoisi mitään. Remus kääntyy kyljelleen ja katsoo häntä kun hän hoitelee itsensä loppuun. Ei siinä kauan mene. Ja tuntuu oudon hyvältä tehdä se niin että Remus näkee. Hän puree hampaat yhteen ja on melkein hiljaa, ja Remus kurottaa kämmenen hänen polvelleen ja pitää sen siinä vielä sittenkin, kun hän jo siivoaa jälkiä.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” Remus sanoo väsyneellä äänellä.  
  
”En tiedä.”  
  
”Minun pitäisi mennä sohvalle.”  
  
”Paskat”, hän sanoo ja asettuu pitkittäin Remuksen viereen, juuri sen verran kauas etteivät he osu toisiinsa. ”Kyllä tähän mahtuu.”  
  
”Mutta tämä ei ole…” Remus sanoo ja nieleskelee. ”Me emme ole…”  
  
”Millaista se oli?”  
  
”Outoa.”  
  
”Minä voin yrittää uudestaan. Huomenna.”  
  
”No ei taatusti huomenna”, Remus sanoo ja nauraa kummallista käheää naurua, joka menee Siriuksen kylkiluiden alle. Hän siirtyy ihan vähän lähemmäs Remusta. Ehkä se ei ole niin hirveän vakavaa vaikka hän nyt koskisi Remukseen. Hänen kätensä osuu Remuksen käteen melkein niin kuin vahingossa, ja sitten hän pujottaa sormensa Remuksen ranteen ympärille ja vetää sen vatsansa päälle. Remus kipristää sormiaan ja kuljettaa niitä hänen vatsaansa pitkin rinnalle. ” _Merlin._ ”  
  
”Ajattelin että jos haluaisit –”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”- halata.”  
  
”Minä varmaan nukahdan tähän”, Remus sanoo, kääntyy kyljelleen ja painaa nenän hänen hiuksiinsa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
3.  
  
  
Remuksella on kaksi villapaitaa päällekkäin niin että toinen vilkkuu toisen kaula-aukosta. Hän nauroi villapaidoille aamulla kun katseli kuinka Remus pukeutui _. Ei kukaan tarvitse kahta villapaitaa._  
  
Tai ei hän varsinaisesti _katsellut._ Hän vain sattui olemaan siinä, keittiössä, istui juomassa kahvia ja Remus vilkuili häntä olkansa yli sohvan takaa niin kuin ei olisi tiennyt, pitäisikö mennä kylpyhuoneeseen pukemaan. Ennen Remus olisi varmaan mennyt. Mutta nyt ei. Ja Sirius joi kahviaan ja sanoi että sininen villapaita sopi Remuksen silmien väriin, Remuksen pitäisi laittaa se päällimmäiseksi.  
  
Melkein viikon hän on odottanut, että jotain tapahtuisi, luultavasti jotain sellaista kuin että keskellä yötä hän menisi kuselle ja kohtaisi Remuksen vessan ovensuussa. Olisi niin pimeää että hän näkisi vain Remuksen ääriviivat ja tuntisi ihon lämmön, ja sitten Remus painaisi hänet vasten ovenkarmia ja suutelisi märästi ja vaativasti ja työntäisi polven hänen jalkojensa väliin. Yleensä viimeistään siinä vaiheessa hän tajuaa että on alkanut haaveilla, ja jos Remus silloin sattuu olemaan näkösällä, hän pitää huolen että hymyilee Remukselle mahdollisimman kaverillisesti ja normaalisti ennen kuin jatkaa haaveilua. Remus ottaisi hänet siellä kylpyhuoneessa, painaisi seinän ruskeaa kukkakuviota vasten lavuaarin vieressä, koska se on varmaan ainoa paikka jossa mahtuu nostamaan jonkun seinälle. Hän kietoisi kantapäät Remuksen ympärille ja Remus pitelisi häntä ylhäällä samalla kun tulisi hänen sisäänsä, noin vain, ja hänen päänsä kolisisi seinää vasten niin että naapurit kuulisivat, ja siinä he keinuisivat ja muovinen tapetti nitisisi. Kyllä hän tietää että painaa melkein viisitoista kiloa enemmän kuin Remus eikä Remus taatusti pystyisi pitämään häntä sillä tavalla seinää vasten nostettuna kuin ehkä pari sekuntia. Mutta hän tietää myös, ettei Remus lopuksi suutelisi häntä ja peittelisi heitä molempia hänen sänkyynsä ja nukkuisi alasti seksiltä tuoksuvana hänen käsiensä välissä. Ja sitäkin hän miettii.  
  
”Hei”, James sanoo ja istuutuu kaatuneelle puunrungolle hänen viereensä.  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Remus nykii päällimmäisen villapaidan kaula-aukkoa ja hymyilee Lilylle, joka yrittää kai syödä liian suurta sämpylää ja puhua samaan aikaan. Parin askeleen päässä Lilystä Peter katselee lintuja jästiviikareilla, omituinen vehje. Kun he tulivat tänne, Lily ojensi ne ensimmäiseksi Siriukselle ja kertoi miten ne toimivat, mutta kun Sirius yritti katsoa Remusta niillä, Remus vain työnsi ne pois hänen käsistään ja kiroili ja hymyili niin että vatsassa alkoi tuntua vähän pehmeältä. Kuulemma niillä ei näe lähelle. Mutta kauas näkee. Ehkä hänen pitäisi hankkia sellaiset. Sitten hän voisi katsella Remusta kauempaakin.  
  
”Sinä olet vähän jossain muualla”, James sanoo ja hieroo kämmeniään mutaisiin polviin.  
  
”Enkä ole”, Sirius sanoo. Tämä on ihan kiva paikka. He ovat jossain Lontoon ulkopuolella. Lily kyllä näytti paikan kartasta ennen kuin he kaikkoontuivat, mutta hän katseli silloin Remusta. Joka tapauksessa täällä on nummia ja lampaita ja kanervia ja tuulee niin paljon että Remuksen hiukan kihara vaaleanruskea tukka kieppuu kasvojen ympärillä.  
  
”Sinä katselet Remusta koko ajan”, James sanoo ja sytyttää tupakan.  
  
”Enkä katsele”, hän sanoo. Remus hymyilee Lilylle niin leveästi, leveämmin kuin hänelle. Mutta Lily ei ole takuulla ollut Remuksen kanssa sängyssä.  
  
”Älä puhu paskaa”, James sanoo.  
  
Sirius painaa kämmenpohjat silmäkuoppiin. Väsyttää.  
  
”Mitä teillä oikein on meneillään?”  
  
”Ei mitään.”  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
He eivät puhu sellaisesta. Niin se vain on. He eivät puhu siitä, että hän on homo, eivätkä siitä, että Remus on, eivätkä siitä että kumpikaan heistä ei mene naisen kanssa naimisiin ja hanki omakotitaloa ja vauvaa niin kuin James. Joskus hän on lähtenyt baarista jonkun kanssa jonnekin sivukujalle ja silloin James on saattanut vilaukselta nähdä sen miehen, mutta siitäkään he eivät ikinä puhu. Eivätkä he puhu siitä, että hän suuteli Fabiania yhden surkean killan tehtävän jälkeen ja Fabian suuteli häntä takaisin ja pani siellä puoliksi poltetun vajan takana jossain Davonshiressä ja James tuli etsimään häntä kun hän oli vetämässä housuja takaisin jalkaan.  
  
”Minä kuvittelin aina että jossain vaiheessa te olisitte yhdessä”, James sanoo ja katselee nummia.  
  
”Ei se niin mene.”  
  
”Te muutitte yhteenkin.”  
  
”Ei se tarkoita mitään.”  
  
”Sinä halusit aina pitää hänet turvassa. Jokaisen täysikuun jälkeen sinä näytit siltä kuin olisit mokannut jotenkin.”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään. Helvetti. Hän on kyllä tottunut siihen vuosien mittaan, siihen että kerran kuussa Remus on ihan palasina eikä hän mahda sille _mitään._  
  
”Ja Remus tykkää sinusta”, James sanoo.  
  
”Eikä tykkää.” Sitten hän vilkaisee Jamesia. ”Mitä?”  
  
James kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Hän katselee sinua.”  
  
Sirius siristää silmiään. Remus seisoo edelleen Lilyn vieressä ja katselee nummia kädet lanteilla. ”Eikä katsele.”  
  
”Silloin kun sinä et huomaa. Hän tekee sen paljon paremmin kuin sinä.”  
  
”Paskat.”  
  
”Joskus minusta tuntuu”, James sanoo ja työntää kantapäitä maahan niin että sammal rutistuu kasaan, ”että se on kaikkein pelottavinta tässä, se että jos minä menettäisin Lilyn. Melkein olisi parempi ettei välittäisi kenestäkään. Sitten ei tarvitsisi pelätä niin paljon. Mutta sitten taas joskus tuntuu että se on ainoa asia millä on enää väliä.”  
  
Sirius painaa silmät kiinni. Tuuli tuoksuu kostealta maalta ja vähän lampailta.  
  
”Jos minä nyt kuolisin, niin ainakin olisin ehtinyt rakastaa häntä”, James sanoo. ”Miksi Remuksella on kaksi villapaitaa?”  
  
”En minä vaan tiedä”, Sirius sanoo, mutta hänen äänensä on vähän liian käheä.  
  
James pudottaa tupakan kantapään alle ja häivyttää natsan. ”Remus katselee sinua taas.”  
  
Sirius räpyttelee silmiään. Remus työntää kädet taskuihin ja kääntyy kohti Lilyä oikein sulavalla liikkeellä.  
  
”Ehkä te voisitte vaikka –”, James sanoo ja kuulostaa aika kiusaantuneelta, ”- suudella.”  
  
_Suudella._  
  
”Ehkä”, Sirius sanoo. Hetken päästä hän istuu edelleen puunrungolla, kun James kävelee Lilyn luo, kietoo käden Lilyn vyötärölle ja vetää lähemmäs itseään. Remus näyttää kahden villapaitansa alla äkkiä pienemmältä kuin onkaan. Tuuli riepottelee Remuksen tukkaa ja villapaidan hihoja ja kanervikkoa siinä ympärillä, ja Sirius istuu katselemassa ja miettii, että niin hän olisi voinut tehdä. Hän olisi voinut kysyä Remukselta, haluaisiko tämä joskus suudella. Tai vaikka heti. Remus olisi takuulla hämmentynyt, mutta lopulta Remus olisi vastannut jotain ja siitä Sirius olisi arvannut, mitä Remus oikeasti halusi sanoa. Hän olisi painanut kämmenet Remuksen kasvoille ja suudellut oikein varovasti.  
  
Hän istuu puunrungolla vielä pitkän aikaa, mutta Remus ei tule hänen luokseen, vilkuilee vain sieltä missä Peter katselee lintuja ja Lily ja James pitelevät toisiaan vyötäröltä. Lopulta hänelle tulee kylmä. Hän menee toisten luokse ja asettuu seisomaan Remuksen viereen, ei liian lähelle mutta kuitenkin sen verran lähelle, ettei se näytä vahingolta.  
  
”Täällä on aika kylmä”, hän sanoo. ”Olisipa toinen villapaita.”  
  
Remus katselee nummia ihan vakavana. Lilyä ja Jamesia kyllä naurattaa, eikä Peterin kasvoja juurikaan näy sen jästivehkeen takaa. On kyllä mahdoton kuvitella, että he olisivat yhdessä, hän ja Remus, siis oikeasti yhdessä, mutta jos niin kuitenkin olisi, hän voisi varmaan laittaa nyt käden Remuksen vyötärölle. _Sinähän voisit lämmittää minua_ , hän sanoisi ja vetäisi Remuksen lähemmäs, ja Remus yrittäisi näyttää turhautuneelta muttei oikein onnistuisi. Sitten he seisoisivat tässä niin lähekkäin, ettei edes tuuli pääsisi väliin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ennen seuraavaa täysikuuta hän herää kahtena yönä Dumbledoren suojeliukseen. Ensimmäisenä yönä Remus tulee mukaan, toisena Remus näyttää jo herätessään siltä kuin olisi valvonut koko yön. Hän käskee Remuksen jäädä kotiin ja tulee itse takaisin aamuyöllä, horjuu keittiöön, juo loppuun kylmän kahvin joka on jäänyt iltapäivältä, ja makaa sitten selällään sängyllä makuuhuoneen ovi auki eikä saa unta.  
  
Täydenkuun yönä he ilmiintyvät kaikki Rääkyvään röttelöön niin kuin aina. Aamulla hän istuu puolittain romahtaneessa nojatuolissa ja katselee Remusta, joka makaa yhä huopaan käärittynä sängyllä. James ja Peter lähtevät takaisin omaan elämäänsä, ja hän jää äänettömään taloon, jossa on vain hänen ja Remuksen hengitykset, ja ajattelee, että tämä on hänen elämäänsä. Haalea aurinko heijastuu lattialle ja Remuksen olkapäille ikkunoiden pölykerroksen läpi ja Remuksen silmäripset vavahtelevat.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo, kun Remus lopulta avaa toisen silmänsä. ”Miltä tuntuu?”  
  
”Ei pahalta”, Remus sanoo, ja siitä hän tietää että Remuksesta tuntuu pahalta. Hän kävelee Remuksen luokse ja istuutuu sängyn reunalle.  
  
”Mennäänkö kotiin?”  
  
Remus nyökkää ja koettaa nousta istumaan, ja hän kietoo käsivarren Remuksen vyötärön ympärille vaikka huopa putoaa samalla. Hitot siitä. Remus tuntuu ihan liian kevyeltä niin kuin aina näinä aamuina. Vaikka Sirius on kuinka varovainen, silti hän tuntee jokaisen Remuksen vavahduksen, kun hän puristaa vahingossa mustelmaa tai osuu haavaan tai juuri korjattuun kylkiluuhun. Hän kääntää Remuksen niin että he ovat aivan vastakkain, niin että Remuksen kasvot painuvat hänen olkapäätään vasten ja hän saa kätensä kokonaan Remuksen ympärille. Remus ei sano mitään, antaa hänen vain tehdä sen, ja hän kaikkoontuu heidät molemmat keskelle eteistä eikä päästä Remuksesta irti.  
  
”Kylpy”, hän sanoo, ”vai sänkyyn?”  
  
”Sänkyyn”, Remus sanoo karhealla äänellä, ” _sänkyyn_ , et sinä voi viedä minua _sänkyyn_.”  
  
”Tule nyt jo.”  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Vai haluatko tapella? Luuletko että pystyt tappelemaan tästä nyt?”  
  
”Hiton idiootti”, Remus sanoo hänen olkapäähänsä ja antaa raahata itsensä makuuhuoneeseen. Hän puolittain nostaa ja puolittain työntää Remuksen sängylle, vetää peiton Remuksen päälle ja menee sitten keittämään teetä. Sitä Remus kuitenkin haluaa. Hänen kätensä tärisevät vähän, kun hän seisoo keittiössä ja odottaa että loitsu on valmis, ja makuuhuoneen avoimesta ovesta näkee miten Remus makaa hänen sängyssään. Mutta ainakaan Remus ei yritä mönkiä karkuun.  
  
Hän menee teemukin kanssa makuuhuoneeseen ja koettaa saada Remuksen juomaan, mutta Remus vain katselee häntä vaaleanruskeiden silmäripsiensä alta niin kuin ei oikein jaksaisi. No hitto. Hän istuu sängynpäätyyn ja nostaa Remuksen nojaamaan itseään vasten, ja Remus mutisee jotain mutta ei pistä vastaan. Nyt Remus voi ainakin juoda teetä. Remuksen tukka tuoksuu kuivuneelta vereltä ja hieltä ja ehkä vähän metsältä, ja hän pitelee Remuksesta kiinni kunnes teemuki on puolittain tyhjä. Sitten hän asettelee Remuksen taas makaamaan sängylle ja jää itse siihen viereen. Remus katselee häntä silmäluomien välistä ja näyttää hirveän väsyneeltä.  
  
”Sirius –”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse sanoa mitään.”  
  
”Sinun sänkysi”, Remus sanoo, ”tämä on sinun sänkysi.”  
  
”Ai”, hän sanoo ja silittää vähän tahmeita hiuksia syrjään Remuksen kasvoilta.  
  
”Minä lähden kyllä ihan kohta. Voin mennä sohvalle tai –”  
  
”Älä viitsi”, hän sanoo ja koettaa päästä vähän lähemmäs Remusta, mutta Remus onkin jo ihan siinä. Remus kohottaa päätään varmaan katsoakseen mitä hittoa hän puuhaa, ja hän ojentaa kyynärvarren Remuksen pään alle niin että se on siinä tyynynä, kun Remus laskee päänsä. Remus näyttää aika yllättyneeltä. ”Voitko tulla vähän lähemmäksi? Sinä painat minun hauistani.”  
  
” _Luoja._ ”  
  
”Tähän näin”, Sirius sanoo ja taputtaa olkapäätään, ja Remus kömpii lähemmäs kunnes saa painettua poskensa siihen. Se ei ole hassumpaa, se miten Remuksen hengitys tuntuu hänen kaulallaan. Käsi alkaa puutua mutta hän ei piittaa, silittää vain Remuksen hiuksia ja kuuntelee miten Remuksen hengitys muuttuu tasaisemmaksi. Sitten Remus nukahtaa hänen syliinsä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoo ja katselee häntä makuuhuoneen ovensuusta. Remuksella on villapaita ja alushousut muttei mitään muuta, tummat jäljet silmien alla ja kaulalla tuore punainen arpi.  
  
”Hei.”  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?”  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoo ja laittaa pitsanpalan takaisin lautaselle. ”Onko sinulla nälkä?”  
  
”Ei”, Remus sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”tai ehkä sittenkin on.”  
  
”Tule tänne.”  
  
Remus kävelee keittiöön hitaasti niin kuin vähän pelkäisi häntä, ja hän istuu pöydän ääressä ja odottaa. Kun Remus on istuutunut, hän leijuttaa Remukselle lautasen ja ojentaa sitten palan pitsaa.  
  
”Vieläkö sattuu?”  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään ja värähtää.  
  
”Mikä se on? Joku haavoista?”  
  
”Ehkä kylkiluu. Hitto.”  
  
”Minä en mene minnekään tänään”, Sirius sanoo ja koettaa saada sen kuulostamaan kevyeltä, niin kuin se ei mitenkään liittyisi Remukseen. ”Ostetaan viiniä ja suklaata ja pelataan jotain.”  
  
”Nyt on perjantai”, Remus sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen. ”Sinä voisit…”  
  
Hän laskee kämmenet pöydälle ja tuijottaa takaisin. Sitten hän kohottaa kulmakarvojaan, vaikka se on kyllä jo vähän julmaa. ”Ai mitä minä voisin?”  
  
”Sinä voisit mennä baariin”, Remus sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Ja etsiä jonkun. Tai vaikka…”  
  
”Tai vaikka _mitä?_ ”  
  
”Vaikka pyytää Fabianin tänne”, Remus sanoo ja kurottaa sitten ottamaan toisen palan hänen pitsastaan.  
  
”Ai sitäkö sinä toivoisit.”  
  
Remus työntää liian ison palan pitsaa suuhunsa eikä katso häntä silmiin.  
  
”Sinä haluaisit nukkua sohvalla sillä aikaa kun minä ja Fabian olemme makuuhuoneessa.”  
  
Remus puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Hitto että hän haluaisi painaa käden Remuksen kasvoille, peukalon tuohon suulle, peukalonkärjen Remuksen huulten väliin.  
  
”Minä luulen”, hän sanoo, ”että minun ja Fabianin juttu on ohi. Tai ei mitään juttua koskaan ollutkaan. Mutta nyt se on joka tapauksessa ohi.”  
  
”Ai”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Niin että haluatko sinä sitä viiniä vai et?”  
  
Remus nyökkää hitaasti ja katselee häntä kuin yrittäisi lukea jotain hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän nousee nopeasti seisomaan, tunkee suun täyteen pitsaa ja ryhtyy aukomaan keittiön kaappien ovia. Hänen täytyy varmaan ostaa jotain ruokaakin, jos hän nyt joka tapauksessa meinaa käydä kaupassa. Ja suklaata hän ostaa joka tapauksessa. Hän kietoo Remuksen huopaan sohvalle ja syöttää Remukselle viiniä ja suklaata ja Remus katselee häntä. Niin se menee.  
  
Se ei kuitenkaan mene ihan niin. Kun hän tulee takaisin kaupasta, Remus on kömpinyt kylpyammeeseen ja istuu siellä haalenneen veden seassa hiukset märkinä ja silmäripset märkinä ja katse juuttuen Siriukseen, kun hän pysähtyy ovensuuhun ja huojuu siinä. Hän käy viemässä suklaan ja ruuat keittiöön, ja sitten hän avaa viinipullon, palaa kylpyhuoneeseen ja istuutuu lattialle ammeen viereen. Laatat ovat aika kylmiä mutta mitäs tuosta. Remus ottaa viinipullon hänen kädestään ja hörppää vähän, ja hän katselee Remuksen kaulaa ja sitä punaista juovaa ja sitten alas veteen Remuksen vatsaa ja lantiota ja reisiä ja varpaita jotka kipristyvät heti, kun hän työntää kätensä veden pinnan alle. Remus omat kädet ovat ammeen reunalla eivätkä ota kiinni hänen ranteestaan, vaikka hän silittää sormenpäillä Remuksen vatsaa ylös alas ja lopulta ottaa Remuksen käteensä.  
  
”Ei sinun _tarvitse_ ”, Remus sanoo.  
  
Sirius teeskentelee ettei kuuntele. Hän tekee sen ihan hitaasti. Aluksi ei ole mikään kiire koska Remuksella ei vielä varsinaisesti edes seiso, ja sitten myöhemmin hänellä ei ole mikään kiire, koska Remus työntää jalkapohjia ammeen reunaa vasten ja kiroilee hänelle ja uhkailee ja melkein anelee ja hitto se tuntuu hyvältä. Hän aikoo pistää Remuksen odottamaan vielä vähän lisää, mutta sitten Remus alkaa toistella hänen nimeään ja se on vähän liikaa hänellekin.  
  
”Hitto”, Remus sanoo vähän myöhemmin ja valuu ammeenreunaa pitkin alemmas. Remuksen tasaantuva hengitys täyttää koko kylpyhuoneen.  
  
Sirius pesee kätensä Remuksen kylpyvedessä ja kurkottaa sitten silittämään hiukset Remuksen kasvoilta.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoo ja puraisee sitten itseään kieleen mutta liian myöhään. Remus katsoo jo häntä. ”James sanoi että sinä katselet minua.”  
  
Remus räpyttelee silmiään. ”Ai niinkö?”  
  
”Silloin kun minä en huomaa.”  
  
”Haittaako se?”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään. Remuksen käsi lepää ammeenreunalla, sormetkin näyttävät raukeilta. ”Oletko sinä ikinä kateellinen heille? Jamesilla ja Lilylle?”  
  
”En”, Remus sanoo ja kallistaa päätään häntä kohti. ”En minä halua olla Jamesin kanssa. Tai _Lilyn._ ”  
  
”Mutta sinua ei haittaa että minä… että me…” Hän nielaisee. Remus tuijottaa niin kuin ei vielä tietäisi, mitä hän yrittää sanoa. ”Mutta minä en painostanut sinua tähän, tähän mitä me teemme.”  
  
”Kyllä sinä vähän painostit”, Remus sanoo ihan hiljaa. ”Mutta ei se haittaa. Minä annoin sinun painostaa itseni tähän.”  
  
”Koska halusit seksiä.”  
  
Remus nauraa korisevalla äänellä ja yskii sitten vähän. ” _Seksiä._ ”  
  
”Minun kanssani.”  
  
”Sinä olet –”, Remus sanoo ja nielaisee, ”sinä olet ihan eri asia kuin kukaan muu.”  
  
”Ai miten niin?”  
  
”Haista paska”, Remus sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä kohti viinipulloa. Hän antaa sen Remukselle ja katsoo miten Remus juo. Vesi on varmaan jo aika viileää. Heidän pitäisi mennä olohuoneeseen ennen kuin Remukselle tulee tosissaan kylmä. Mutta on jotenkin kivaa istua tässä lattialla ja katsella Remusta, joka on alasti ammeessa hänen edessään ja vielä raukea siitä että tuli äsken.  
  
Seuraavana yönä hän yrittää nukkua yksin omassa sängyssään pää raskaana viinistä ja ehkä suklaastakin ja siitä, että koko illan hän kallisti niskaansa Remuksen suuntaan. Remuskin kyllä katseli häntä. Nyt hän tuijottaa kattoa ja kuuntelee Remuksen epätasaista hengitystä ovenraosta pitkän aikaa ennen kuin lopulta kömpii ylös. Eihän tästä tule yhtään mitään. Hän kävelee suoraan olohuoneeseen ja näkee miten Remus nousee istumaan sohvalla. ”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Tule sänkyyn.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo sillä vakavalla äänellään.  
  
”Tule nyt vain. Minä en saa unta.”  
  
Remus katsoo häntä hetken, nousee seisomaan ja seuraa häntä makuuhuoneeseen. He asettuvat sängyn vastakkaisille reunoille, mutta se ei ole niin iso ole etteikö hänen jalkapohjansa vahingossa koskettaisi Remuksen säärtä. Remus hätkähtää muttei sano mitään, ja Sirius painaa silmät kiinni. Tällaista se voisi olla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
4.  
  
  
Kädet alkavat täristä vasta kotona. Hän ilmiintyy eteiseen kenkien sekaan, lysähtää istumaan seinää vasten ja työntää hiuksia syrjään otsalta. Sormissa on verta. Se ei ole hänen.  
  
”Mitä tapahtui?”  
  
Hän kääntää päätään vaikka niska tuntuu jäykältä. Remus seisoo olohuoneessa alushousuissa ja t-paidassa. Hänen pitäisi kai kertoa Remukselle, että hän on kunnossa. Mutta ne tytöt, ne kaksi tyttöä jotka eivät varmaan olleet vielä edes kymmentä, he saivat toisen vietyä ajoissa Mungoon mutta toinen…  
  
Hän painaa kämmenet lattiaan ja nousee seisomaan vaikka jalat huojuvat. Matolle jää haalea veritahra. Hän räpyttelee silmiään. Pitäisi juoda kännit mutta siihen ei ole aikaa, ei hän kestä siihen asti että se nousisi päähän, eikä heillä edes ole muuta kuin viiniä. Ehkä olisi pitänyt mennä baariin mutta ei hänestä ollut siihenkään. Hän olisi voinut mennä johonkin niistä jästipaikoista ja etsiä miehen, mutta hänen kätensä olivat veressä ja päässä kaikui yhä sen toisen tytön huuto.  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo ja tarttuu häntä olkapäistä, ja hitto se tuntuu hyvältä, se että Remus pitää hänestä kiinni. Kunpa Remus vain puristaisi vähän lujempaa niin hän ei voisi kadota mihinkään. ”Oletko sinä loukkaantunut? Pitääkö minun –”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo ja nieleskelee. Suu maistuu tuhkalta. Talo oli tulessa jo silloin kun he ehtivät sinne. Pimeän piirto hehkui taivaalla kaupungin valojen yllä.  
  
”Sinun käsissäsi on verta.”  
  
”Ei se ole minun. Remus –”  
  
Remus panee toisen kätensä hänen niskaansa ja nojaa lähemmäs. Remus haisee vähän viiniltä.  
  
”Sinun pitää panna minua.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus sanoo samalla äänellä kuin aikoinaan, kun hän kertoi Remukselle että täytyy mennä jälki-istuntoon. Mutta Remus ei vedä käsiään pois eikä astu kauemmas hänestä.  
  
”Ole kiltti.”  
  
”Sinä et ole kunnossa. Sinähän täriset.”  
  
”Siksi sinun pitääkin panna minua.”  
  
Remus työntää sormet hänen hiuksiinsa ja pyörittää sormenpäitä hänen päänahkaansa myöten. Se tuntuu hyvältä. Mutta se ei _riitä._  
  
”Sano ettet halua, niin minä juon kännit ja menen nukkumaan.”  
  
”Ei meillä ole enää niin paljon viiniä”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Sano ettet halua panna minua.”  
  
”Sinä olet ihan hullu”, Remus sanoo ja painaa molemmat kämmenet hänen kasvojaan vasten. Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos. Jos Remus olisi aina tuollainen, pitelisi hänen kasvojaan ja tuijottaisi suoraan silmiin parin tuuman päästä, kaikki tämä olisi paljon helpompaa. ”Syö nyt edes jotain.”  
  
”En minä pysty”, hän sanoo ja nojaa päätään Remuksen kämmeniä vasten. ”Siellä oli kaksi tyttöä. Ihan lapsia. Toinen kuoli ennen kuin me ehdimme tehdä mitään. Mutta se huuto. Ne olivat irrottaneet –”  
  
”Mitä minun pitää tehdä?” Remus kysyy ja tarttuu hänen leukaansa. ”Sano nyt vain. Mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Voitko sinä tehdä kaiken?” hän kysyy. Se ei varmaan ole reilua mutta hän on niin väsynyt. ”Minä voin näyttää sinulle sen loitsun. Sen mikä tekee sormista liukkaat.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän sen”, Remus sanoo, silittää hiuksia syrjään hänen otsaltaan ja katsoo sitten kättään vähän häkeltyneen näköisenä. Nyt Remuksenkin sormissa on verta. ”Mutta, Sirius, minä en ole tehnyt sitä ikinä. Entä jos minä satutan sinua?”  
  
Hyvä. _Hyvä._ Sitten hänen päänsä varmaan vaimenisi hetkeksi. ”Et sinä satuta. Minä sanon heti jos se sattuu.”  
  
”Tai jos haluat että minä lopetan.”  
  
”En minä halua että sinä lopetat.”  
  
” _Sirius_.”  
  
“Lupaan että sanon.”  
  
Remus pyyhkii peukalonkärjellä veritahroja hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän painaa selän seinää vasten ja onneksi Remus tulee mukana, ja sitten hän kurottaa kädet housuihin ja avaa vetoketjun. Remuksen kädet hänen kasvoillaan jähmettyvät liikkumattomiksi.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo ja työntää housut alas, alushousut samalla, ei hän niitä tarvitse, ”Remus, Remus, ole kiltti.”  
  
”Ei kai tässä ole mikään kiire”, Remus sanoo, ja hän nauraa käheällä äänellä niin että Remus säpsähtää. Hitto. Ei hän halua säikytellä Remusta. Hän laittaa toisen käden Remuksen kasvoille ja silittää peukalolla alahuulta. Remus on niin, hän ei edes tiedä mitä, niin _tuttu._ Hän tietää Remuksen jokaisen arven. Hän pystyisi varmaan piirtämään niistä kartan.  
  
Hän kiskoo paidan pään yli ja heittää sen lattialle, ja sitten hän kävelee Remuksen ohi olohuoneeseen ja makuuhuoneen ovelle. Siellä hän kääntyy ympäri. Remus seisoo edelleen eteisessä. Hän menee takaisin, tarttuu Remuksen ranteeseen ja vetäisee. Remus kävelee hitaasti niin kuin kahlaisi vedessä.  
  
”Ei sinun ole pakko”, hän sanoo, kun Remus on jo hänen makuuhuoneessaan ja katsoo häntä suu raollaan ja otsa rypyssä.  
  
Remus pudistelee päätään ja sulkee makuuhuoneen oven.  
  
Sydän hakkaa Siriuksen päässä. Se kuulostaa ihan kellolta. Hän istuutuu sängylle ja sitten kun Remus ei tee mitään, hän kömpii siihen nelinkontin. Näin Remuskin teki. Siitä on ainakin viikko. Hän ei pysty nyt laskemaan päiviä. Silloin hän käänsi Remuksen ympäri, hän halusi katsoa Remusta silmiin, mutta ehkä Remus ei halua nähdä häntä. Se voi ihan hyvin olla niin. Ehkä Remus tekee sen mieluiten näin päin. Eikä häntä haittaa, ei varsinaisesti, kunhan Remus nyt vain olisi nopea. Ja kunhan Remus ei lähde sängystä jälkeenpäin. Koska jos Remus yrittää, niin hän varmaan painaa Remuksen patjaa vasten ja suutelee ennemmin kuin antaa Remuksen vain mennä hiljaisesti. Niin Remus tekisi, hiipisi yöllä kylpyhuoneeseen kuselle ja menisi sitten sohvalle nukkumaan. Hiton paskiainen. Hiton -  
  
Remus kiipeää sängylle hänen taakseen, tarttuu hänen lantioonsa ja kääntää hänet selälleen. Hän hengähtää syvään samalla kun uppoaa selkä edellä patjaan. Valot ovat niin kirkkaat että hän näkee jokaisen juonteen Remuksen kasvoilla. Remus näyttää niin päättäväiseltä eikä ihan katso häntä silmiin mutta ei se mitään. Hän laskee katseensa Remuksen lantioon, Remuksella on vielä housut jalassa. Hän haluaisi käskeä ottamaan ne pois mutta ei jaksa puhua, ja sitä paitsi Remus kaivaa taikasauvaa takataskusta. Kai hän oli vähän tyhmä kun kuvitteli, ettei Remus tietäisi sitä loitsua. Varmaan Remus tekee sitä itselleen, sohvalla, ihan vain yhden seinän takana, joskus keskellä yötä kun Sirius nukkuu eikä kuule mitään. Ja Remus on aivan hiljaa. Remus varmaan puree hampaat niin lujaa alahuuleen että siitä jää jälkiä. Kunhan vain ei päästä ääniä jotka Sirius kuulisi. Niin se varmaan menee, sitä hän ajattelee ja silloin Remus työntää ensimmäisen sormen hänen sisäänsä ja sanoo hänen nimeään. Se kuulostaa kysymykseltä. Hän ei jaksa vastata. Silmäluomet valuvat kiinni mutta hän pitää ne raollaan että näkee Remuksen, ja Remus näyttää siltä kuin tekisi koulutehtävää, hirveän vakavalta, hirveän keskittyneeltä, villapaita päällä vaikka otsalla on hikeä, tukka sekaisin, katse siellä missä sormikin. Hitto että hän pitää Remuksesta. Kukaan ei ole samanlainen kuin Remus.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoo, ”sano että haluat tehdä tämän.”  
  
Remus taivuttaa sormeaan ja hän työntää jalkapohjan kiinni Remuksen reiteen.  
  
” _Remus._ ”  
  
”Haluan”, Remus sanoo ja tarttuu vapaalla kädellään häntä polvesta, työntää polvea kauemmas itsestään, koukussa kohti Siriuksen rintaa. Hengitys kulkee ohuena. Päässä on melkein hiljaista. ”Voitko ottaa toisen sormen?”  
  
Hän nyökkää. ”Sitten myöhemmin, sitten sinä et saa mennä sohvalle nukkumaan.”  
  
”En minä haluakaan. Sattuuko?”  
  
Juuri sen verran että hänen päänsä pysyy tyhjänä. ”Ei yhtään.”  
  
_”Sirius_.”  
  
”Jatka vain. Ja voitko sanoa sen vielä, voitko sanoa että haluat…”  
  
”Haluan panna sinua”, Remus sanoo hiljaa ja liikuttaa sormiaan. Siriuksen selkä kaartuu mutkalle. ”Mutta en kestä varmaan kuin pari sekuntia.”  
  
”Lisää sormia.”  
  
”Ei vielä.”  
  
”Ihan kohta. Tee se sormilla. Kyllä minä tiedän ettet sinä kestä kuin sekunnin – _vittu –_ ”  
  
Remus hymyilee hänelle. Hän yrittää hengittää ja tuijottaa Remusta, joka hitto vie _hymyilee_ hänelle. Nyt Remuksen sormet ovat taas ihan paikallaan. Hän työntää jalkapohjan lujemmin Remuksen reittä vasten ja Remus tarttuu häntä nilkasta.  
  
”Ei siinä ole mitään noloa”, hän onnistuu sanomaan, ”kyllä minä tiedän että minä olen niin kuuma, ettet sinä voi kestää kuin –”  
  
Seuraava sormi. Hän painaa silmät kiinni ja antaa niskansa valua tyynyä vasten. Hengitys täyttää koko kehon. Hän saisi varmaan Remuksen tekemään mitä vaan jos puhuisi oikein, sohaisisi oikeaan kohtaan, mutta hän on nyt liian mennyttä edes nauttiakseen siitä ajatuksesta. Hänen päässään on aivan kirkasta. Mitään muuta ei ole olemassa kuin Remuksen sormet.  
  
Hän painaa kätensä lantiolle ja yrittää runkata mutta Remus työntää hänen kätensä syrjään ja laittaa omansa siihen tilalle.  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”Totta kai minä _haluan_ ”, Remus sanoo, ”minä kuuntelin aina tuosta sohvalta miten sinä olit niiden kanssa, niiden miesten joita et edes tuntenut, ja sitten sinä toi Fabianin tänne ja se olikin pahempaa –”  
  
”Ota housut pois.”  
  
Remus päästää irti hänestä ja vetää sormensa pois ja riisuu housut. Hän kääntyy kyljelleen niin että voi katsella kunnolla, mutta sitten Remuksella on enää pelkkä villapaita ja Remuksen kämmenet painavat hänet takaisin selälleen. Hän toivoo että Remus painaisi vähän lujempaa.  
  
”Paita myös”, hän sanoo, mutta Remus teeskentelee ettei kuule. Hän kurottaa kättään kohti Remuksen hikistä tukkaa mutta ylettää vain käsivarteen, ja Remus koettaa ilmeisesti jotenkin asetella heitä sopivaan kulmaan. Hänen pitäisi auttaa mutta ei hän jaksa, hän katsoo mieluummin miten Remus puree alahuulta ja varmaan kiroilee mielessään kun ei keksi miten se onnistuu. Sitten hän laittaa pari tyynyä takapuolen alle. Remuksen naama menee ihan punaiseksi.  
  
Lopulta hän saa kuitenkin työntää itseään Remusta vasten ennen kuin se onnistuu. Myöhemmin, niin hän miettii kun Remus puristaa sormia hänen lantioonsa ja vetää liioitellun hitaasti henkeä, myöhemmin he varmaan tekevät tämän uudestaan. Sitten Remus tietää jo, ettei hän säry tästä. Sitten Remus painaa hänen olkapäänsä kiinni sänkyyn ja itsensä häneen uudestaan ja uudestaan niin että hänen päänsä osuu sängynpäätyä vasten, ja se kuulostaa siltä kuin joku koputtaisi, ja se peittää kaikki muut äänet, sydämenkin. Niin siinä käy. Mutta nyt Remus ehtii hädin tuskin aloittaa, pitelee häntä lantiosta ja liikkuu sisään ulos ja sitten ihan liian puree hampaat yhteen ja tulee puolittain hänen sisälleen. Hän hoitaa itsensä loppuun sillä aikaa kun Remus tasaa hengitystä ja riisuu villapaitaa. Samalla hän ajattelee Remuksen sormia.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Remus sanoo, kun Siriuksen pää on tyhjä ja sänky tahmainen, ”anteeksi, minä en pystynyt –”  
  
”Tule tänne.”  
  
Remus nojaa käsivarsien varassa alemmas. Hänen polvensa ovat Remuksen ympärillä, hänen nihkeä ihonsa melkein viistää Remuksen vatsaa. He näyttävät nyt varmaan rakastavaisilta. Tai idiooteilta. Mutta ainakaan Remuksella ei ole enää villapaitaa.  
  
”Nukutaan”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Minun pitää käydä kusella.”  
  
”Käy äkkiä.”  
  
Kun Remus on vessassa, Sirius muistaa taas ne pikkutytöt. Mutta hän yrittää olla ajattelematta niitä, ja sitten Remuksen askeleet kulkevat jo takaisin päin. Remus huojuu makuuhuoneen ovensuussa, miettii varmaan pitäisikö sittenkin paeta, ja Sirius makaa edelleen sängyllä raajat levällään ja yrittää äänettömästi manata Remuksen tulemaan sänkyyn. Varmaan siihenkin on joku raja että kuinka monta kertaa hän voi pyytää. Ehkä hän on jo ylittänyt sen. Hän on pyytänyt Remukselta ihan liikaa, kaiken mahdollisen, ja hänellä on sellainen tunne että hän pyytää vielä paljon enemmänkin. Lapsena Remus teki hänen läksyjään, kunnes kerran James haukkui hänet ja käski hänen lopettaa sen, ja hän ei ollut edes tajunnut että siinä oli jotain epäreilua. Remus teki kaiken mitä hän toivoi, niin että miksi hän ei olisi pyytänyt?  
  
Remus tulee hänen luokseen hitailla, vähän huojuvilla askelilla. Hän haluaisi kuittailla vähän mutta ei nyt jaksa. Remus kiipeää sänkyyn ja asettuu hänen viereensä, ja hän nostaa käden Remuksen hiuksiin ja silittää, mutta oikeastaan häntä nukuttaa jo liikaa, sormet eivät meinaa liikkua. Hän painaa nenän Remuksen kaulaa vasten ja jää siihen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Joku hengittää sängyssä hänen vieressään.  
  
Hän räpyttelee silmänsä raolleen.  
  
Luojan kiitos se on Remus.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Remuksen tukka on nihkeä ja juuttuu otsalle. Hän työntää sormensa Remuksen hiusten väliin ja nykäisee vähän, kun sormet juuttuvat kiinni. Remuksen silmäripset värähtävät. Harmaa päivänvalo lainehtii kasvoilla niin että hän voisi vaikka laskea Remuksen pisamat. Kenelläkään muulla ei ole tuollaista ihoa kuin Remuksella, vaaleanruskeiden pisamien ryöppyjä kalpealla pohjalla, haaleita arpia jotka tekevät reittejä pisamien keskelle. Ja Remus punastuu niin helposti. Se on mahtavaa.  
  
”Sirius.”  
  
”Sinun ei tarvitse herätä vielä.”  
  
”Mitä kello on?”  
  
”Ei varmaan edes yhdeksää.”  
  
”Niin paljon”, Remus sanoo ja painaa kasvot tyynyyn. Sirius kuljettaa sormenpäät Remuksen niskalle ja lapaluiden väliin. Remuksen selässäkin on pisamia mutta paljon vähemmän. Siellä on lähinnä arpia. Hän kuljettaa sormiaan yhtä pitkin alemmas ja alemmas ja peiton alle, ja sitten hän vaihtaa uuteen arpeen niin että päätyy sinne missä Remuksen selkäranka katoaa tuntuvista. Vähän alemmas vielä, sitä hän ajattelee mutta ei uskalla. Remus katsoo häntä toisella silmällä poski tyynyssä eikä sano mitään. Taatusti Remus sanoisi jos haluaisi hänen lopettavan. Hän pidättää hengitystä ja kuljettaa sormet sinne reiden ja takapuolen taitteeseen. Remus hätkähtää, mutta Remuksen suupieli kyllä nykii vähän.  
  
”Ai tästäkö sinä olet haaveillut”, Remus sanoo niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuulee, matalalla karhealla äänellä, ”minun perseestäni?”  
  
Remuksen iho tuntuu niin pehmeältä sormenpäitä vasten. Peitto on Remuksen polvissa saakka ja Remus makaa ihan liikkumatta paikallaan, niin kuin melkein odottaisi että mitä Sirius tekee. Hän kuljettaa sormenpäitä edes taakse ja sitten avaa kämmenen ja läpsäyttää. Aivan kevyesti vain.  
  
”Vitun idiootti”, Remus sanoo, pyörähtää selälleen ja kömpii saman tien polviensa päälle, ”mitä sinä _teet?_ ” Mutta Remus ei kuulosta vihaiselta, ei, Remus nauraa hänelle, ja sitten Remus on hänen päällään, puristaa hänen olkapäänsä sänkyyn ja työntää toisen käden hänen hiuksiinsa. Jos hän nyt koettaisi liikuttaa päätään, Remus varmaan tukistaisi. Hän kokeilee ja Remuksen sormet kiristyvät. ”Haluatko sinä läimäytellä minua?” Remus kysyy naurunsekaisella äänellä. ”Siitäkö sinä haaveilet?”  
  
Hän yrittää pudistella päätään, mutta Remuksen ote hänen hiuksistaan on liian tiukka. ”En. En välttämättä. Halusin vain kokeilla että mitä sinä teet.”  
  
”Ai että mitä minä teen”, Remus sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”Ei sinulle voi tehdä yhtään mitään. Sinähän olet ihan sekaisin.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää lantiotaan ylöspäin, niin että Remus varmasti tajuaa että hänellä seisoo. Hän osuu Remusta jonnekin reiteen.  
  
”Mitä hittoa minä teen sinun kanssasi”, Remus sanoo ja näyttää hetken oikeasti vakavalta. Sitten Remus äkkiä päästää irti hänen hiuksistaan ja olkapäästään, mutta ennen kuin hän ehtii oikeasti pettyä, Remus työntää sormet hänen kylkiinsä ja kutittaa. Hän yrittää pyörähtää alta karkuun mutta Remuksella on polvet hänen ympärillään eikä Remus päästä häntä menemään, hitto, nyt Remus varmaan kostaa kaiken, kymmenen vuoden kaikki jutut, hän varmaan kuolee tähän, häntä naurattaa tai itkettää tai mitä se onkaan ja Remus vain kutittaa lisää ja katsoo häntä ja hymyilee koko suulla, ja hitto että hän rakastaa Remusta, hitto että hän -  
  
Remus painaa kämmenet hänen rinnalleen ja kömpii pois hänen päältään. ”Minun pitää mennä kuselle.”  
  
”Nytkö?”  
  
Remus nyökkää. Sirius makaa kyljellään sängyllä, yrittää tasata hengitystä ja katselee Remuksen paljasta takapuolta, kun Remus kävelee ovelle ja katoaa sitten olohuoneen puolelle. Kylpyhuoneen ovi menee lukkoon. Hän kuuntelee kun Remus kusee vessanpönttöön ja miten hana avataan ja vesi juoksee lavuaariin, ja sitten hän kuuntelee kun Remus avaa lukon ja kävelee olohuoneeseen. Nyt Remus varmaan menee keittiöön laittamaan teetä, eikä hän voi edes mennä hakemaan Remusta tänne, ei päivänvalossa, ja hänen eiliset vaatteensa ovat eteisessä, ei hän voi kävellä alasti keittiöön ja raahata Remusta sänkyyn. Eikä hän voi pyytää. Ei hän voi pyytää ihan kaikkea Remukselta. Vaikka Remus varmaan suostuisi. Hän pyyhkäisee kostean kohdan vatsan päältä, kuivaa sormenpäät lakanaan ja sanoo itselleen, että näin on ihan okei. Nyt he menevät aamupalalle ja kaikki on niin kuin ennenkin. Joskus myöhemmin tulee taas sellainen tilanne, että hän saa puhuttua Remuksen panemaan häntä. Joskus myöhemmin.  
  
Remus pysähtyy makuuhuoneen ovelle ja näyttää vähän hermostuneelta. Siriuksen sydän kiihdyttää. Hän peruuttaa sängyllä niin että melkein putoaa toiselta reunalta lattialle, ja sitten hän vetää peiton rintaan saakka ja koettaa näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi ollut lähdössä minnekään. Eihän kello ole vielä edes yhdeksää.  
  
”Ehkä minun pitäisi –”, Remus aloittaa mutta jättää sen kesken, kun Sirius pitelee peitonreunaa ylhäällä.  
  
Remus tulee hänen viereensä. Hän antaa peiton pudota heidän molempien päälle, ja Remus asettuu niin lähelle häntä ettei hänen käsivarrelleen jää mitään paikkaa. Hän laittaa sen Remuksen yli, kämmenen Remuksen rintakehälle, vetää Remuksen itseään vasten ja suutelee niskaa. Tai ei hän _suutele_. Hänen suunsa vain sattui osumaan siihen. Ja Remus kiemurtelee vähän mutta enemmänkin niin kuin yrittäisi päästä lähemmäs.  
  
”Kuinka kauan?” Remus kysyy.  
  
”Kuinka kauan mitä?”  
  
”Kuinka kauan sinä olet halunnut että minä –”, hän kuulee miten Remus hengähtää, ”- panisin sinua?”  
  
”Aika kauan.”  
  
”Minä luulin että sinä halusit vain… muiden kanssa.”  
  
”Me olemme ystäviä”, hän sanoo ja työntää nenänsä Remuksen hiusten sekaan. ”Se on hankalampaa.”  
  
”Kaikki on hankalaa sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Niin sinunkin”, hän sanoo. Jos hän suutelee Remusta päähän, niin eihän Remus edes tunne sitä kaiken sen tukan läpi. ”Minulla seisoo.”  
  
”No minä kyllä tunnen sen.”  
  
Hän kuljettaa kättään alemmas Remuksen rintakehällä, juoksuttaa sormenpäät navan yli ja lantion kohdalle. Kun hän kietoo sormet kevyesti Remuksen ympärille, Remus hengittää hitaasti hänen sylissään. ”Okei?”  
  
”Minä en yletä sinuun”, Remus sanoo.  
  
”Ei se haittaa.”  
  
”Sinä haluat vain runkata minua.”  
  
Hänen naamansa on täynnä Remuksen hiuksia. Niitä menee suuhunkin. Hän kumartuu vähän alemmas ja painaa suun Remuksen niskaa vasten, niin että kun hän puhuu, hänen suunsa on ihan kiinni Remuksessa. ”Niin.” Sitten hän puristaa vähän enemmän ja Remus työntää takapuolensa kiinni häneen niin äkkiä, ettei hän aivan saa kiinni sitä uikahdusta ennen kuin se lipsahtaa hänen suustaan. Remus nauraa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän tulee suihkusta, Remus istuu jo keittiön pöydän ääressä ja lukee Päivän Profeettaa. Hän kaataa itselleen kahvia ja istuutuu Remusta vastapäätä. Remus vilkaisee häntä ja laskee katseensa takaisin lehteen. Ulkona on alkanut sataa, vesi juoksee ränneissä ja ikkunalasi helisee ihan vähän.  
  
”Kuinka kauan?” hän kysyy, kun Remus on kääntämässä sivua.  
  
”Kuinka kauan mitä?” Mutta Remuksen kädet kyllä jähmettyvät paikalleen.  
  
”Kuinka kauan sinä olet halunnut, että minä panisin sinua?”  
  
Remus vilkaisee häntä ja sitten keittiön pöytää, työntää molemmat kädet hiuksiin ja sitten taas vilkaisee häntä vasemman ranteen alta. ”Aika kauan.”  
  
”Aika kauan?”  
  
”Mutta –”, Remus sanoo ja nieleskelee, ”- en minä tarkoita että olisin halunnut...”  
  
”Että olisit halunnut mitä?”  
  
Sydämenlyönnit painavat ihan liikaa rinnassa. Remus katsoo häntä sillä tavalla joka yleensä tarkoittaa, että on jotain tärkeää mitä hän ei ole tajunnut.  
  
”En minä haaveillut että se tapahtuisi tuolla tavalla”, Remus sanoo hitaasti niin kuin harkitsisi jokaista sanaa, ”että sinä tarjoutuisit… tarjoutuisit panemaan minua kun kukaan muu ei tee sitä.”  
  
”Ei se mennyt noin.”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Miten sinä sitten haaveilit”, Sirius sanoo ja nielaisee, ”että se tapahtuisi?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Remus sanoo ja katsoo pois hänestä. Hän on ihan varma, että Remus tietää. ”Jotenkin… jotenkin sillä tavalla että me vain… että tapahtuisi jotain ja sitten me…”  
  
”Sinä halusit että se olisi romanttista.”  
  
Remus painaa kasvot kämmeniin ja vilkuilee häntä sieltä otsalle valuvien hiusten takaa.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Älä”, Remus sanoo nopeasti, ”ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi. Eihän se olisi tapahtunut muutenkaan. Se mistä minä haaveilin.”  
  
_Haaveilla_ kuulostaa niin isolta sanalta.  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme –”, Sirius sanoo ja hengittää syvään, ”- peruuttaa vähän.”  
  
”Peruuttaa vähän?” Remus kysyy ja katsoo häntä niin kuin olisi taas yllättynyt siitä, miten tyhmä hän on. Mutta Remuksen silmissä on edelleen se arka katse, se joka kertoo että hän voisi nyt satuttaa Remusta niin helposti, ettei varmaan edes tajuaisi sitä itse. Ei ainakaan ennen kuin se olisi jo tapahtunut.  
  
”Mennään kävelylle”, hän sanoo, ”johonkin nummille. Jonnekin missä haisee lampaalta. Sinähän tykkäät sellaisista paikoista. Otetaan eväitä mukaan. Kuumaa kaakaota ja vaahtokarkkeja.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse –”  
  
”Minä en halua että sinä nukut enää sohvalla.”  
  
Remus katsoo häntä pitkään ja nyökkää sitten. ”Hyvä on. Minä en halua että sinä panet kenenkään muun kanssa.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo. Remus näyttää vähän yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Minä haluan”, Remus sanoo, ”että sinä siivoat kylpyhuoneen.”  
  
”No en vitussa siivoa.”  
  
Remus naurahtaa ja jatkaa sitten lehden lukemista mutta vilkuilee häntä vähän väliä. Hän yrittää juoda kahvia mutta sitä läikkyy paidalle. Sade yltyy. Sitten Remus rupeaa tekemään paahtoleipiä, seisoo siinä parin askeleen päässä selin häneen ja leikkii marmeladipurkin kannella, ja hän katselee villapaidan läpi häämöttäviä lapaluita ja vaaleaa niskaa ja sotkuisia kiharoita ja ohuita sormia jotka tunti sitten puristivat häntä.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo ja nousee seisomaan.  
  
Remus vilkaisee häntä ja painaa sitten selän kaapinovea vasten. Hän jättää sen verran tilaa, että Remus kyllä pääsisi karkuun jos haluaisi.  
  
”Hei”, Remus sanoo.  
  
Hän nostaa sormensa Remuksen leualle ja silittää peukalolla ennen kuin tarttuu vähän lujemmin kiinni ja pitelee Remuksen leukaa paikallaan. Kai Remus nyt jo tietää, mitä hän aikoo. Hän voisi tietenkin kysyä. Remus varmaan antaisi hänen suudella, jos hän kysyisi. Mutta Remus antaa hänen aina tehdä kaiken.  
  
Remus tarttuu häntä käsivarresta, vetää hänet lähemmäksi ja sitten painaa suun hänen suulleen. Hän sulkee silmänsä. Se on mukavaa, Remuksen suuteleminen. Se tuntuu siltä kuin hän olisi odottanut sitä jo pitkän aikaa.


End file.
